


A New Sort of Exciting

by maniacallymottled



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Explicit Consent, Future, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniacallymottled/pseuds/maniacallymottled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen-year-old Gon and Killua return to Heavens Arena with a new goal, but when the young men have an unexpected encounter with someone from their past, things start to move in an even more remarkable direction. PWP Killua/Gon/Hisoka. POV switches between Gon and Killua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start by saying I've seen all of the 2011 anime but I haven’t read the manga, so if there are any inconsistencies in characters or plot, that’s probably why. Along the same lines, this will take place in the future (when Gon and Killua are 17) so includes everything covered by the 2011 anime, However, there will be no spoilers for anything past the Heaven’s Arena arc excluding the skills Killua and Gon develop, because we're just going to pretend everything is happy again :)
> 
> Also, some of what I need in Heavens Arena was never established in canon, so I just made it up to suit my needs as any good fanfic writer would ;) Hopefully this won’t cause any confusion.
> 
> This is primarily for my own entertainment as I haven’t seen hardly any of this kind of thing in this fandom. It’s for sure PWPish, but I hate just throwing characters together without a believable lead-up, hence the semblance of a plot :) I just can’t get Killua/Gon/Hisoka out of my head (it’s meant to be!), so I hope you enjoy!

Killua and Gon walked along the path in a comfortable silence. They were cutting through a forest in the Republic of Padokia and would soon reach their destination—Heavens Arena.

Gon still searched for Ging, and they had heard a rumor he would be at the Battle of Olympia in a few months’ time. They didn’t know in what capacity he would be there, or if the rumor was even true at all. It was the only lead they had found in a long time, however, so they decided it was worth a shot and set out to become floor masters to compete in the tournament.

Anyway, as long as they were together, they would be happy.

As Killua stepped quietly on the dirt path, hands in his pockets, he thought about how far they had come in the five years since they met during the Hunter Exam. The two twelve-year-olds, one with a skateboard and one with a fishing rod—how naïve they had been, even though they didn’t feel so at the time. They didn’t even know what Nen _was_ , and certainly had no idea of the trials they would face.

Killua smirked as he surmised they now, as seventeen year olds, would probably blow through the 200s of Heavens Arena as they had floors 50-190 when they were younger. They had only grown stronger, better, and still trained every day. They were growing up into truly powerful young men.

As the two continued through the forest, the wind rustling the leaves from time to time, Killua’s heart grew a bit heavy. He had always been the more mature of the two, and recently it seemed the evidence of this grew more and more apparent. Sometimes it even felt as though Killua was leaving Gon behind, even betraying him, all because Killua felt he was growing up faster.

Killua had a secret—he loved Gon. He was the light to his darkness. Killua had known their relationship was special for a long time and had struggled with it, calling it “friendship” in his mind as Gon had always done. But it was so much more than friendship. And as Killua was becoming more and more of an adult (and Gon alongside him), new and powerful emotions and desires overcame him again and again. He _wanted_ Gon in ways he knew had nothing to do with friendship.

But Gon showed no evidence of similar feelings. Over the years there had been so many moments—near defeats, cold nights—when Killua thought maybe this is it, this is when we will let it all out in the open and become lovers. But it never happened. It never even _almost_ happened. Gon was always the picture of innocence and naïveté, even now. Killua had grown up, and Gon didn’t seem to have followed.

Because Killua loved Gon, however, most of the time it was enough just to be by his side. After all, Gon had shown no sincere romantic interest in anyone; perhaps Killua had just grown up faster and Gon just needed more time. He _had_ always been the more mature one. But he felt he was leaving Gon behind, and it hurt not to be able to show Gon his whole self. He never wanted to keep a secret from Gon, but what could he do?

Sometimes, when it became especially painful, Killua would contemplate telling Gon how he felt. Only moments ago, for instance, Gon had flashed Killua a smile which made his heart melt. But it wasn’t worth the risk—without Gon, life seemed pointless. He could maybe bare rejection, but if it cost him their friendship Killua felt he would die.  No, it would always be better to remain by his side, simply hurting from time to time.

 

 

* * *

Gon listened absent-mindedly to the wind sneaking through the trees around them. He recognized the chirp of two Warblers fighting over territory against other soft noises: the rushing of a small creek several hundred meters away, the soft sound of his and Killua’s rubber soles padding on the dirt path.

Everything was so calm. Everything had _been_ so calm. His now years-long search for Ging had fizzled, and the two boys had been following one weak lead after another for some time now. Sometimes he felt the only reason he continued his search was because he refused to give up on anything, and because no other goal or life-direction had called to him. Having Killua at his side too meant he was always at least content. 

He thought perhaps it was due to hormones, but more and more he felt anxious, even sometimes desperate for _something_ exciting to happen. He hadn’t felt truly challenged in so long. He couldn’t even remember a recent time when he or Killua’s lives or even general well-being were in any real danger. As Hunters, their pursuit had become stale and rather arbitrary. But what else could they do? He would never give up—he just hoped this next lead at Battle Olympia would lead to something exciting.

Gon thought back to their early days, longing tugging softly at his heart. He wondered if everyone felt this way about their past, or if what they had was truly special. He remembered the Hunter Exam with a smile. How weak they had been—particularly him. It annoyed him a bit, but Killua had always been better at combat than him (and still was). When they first met during the exam, however, Gon’s combat skills truly had been dangerously weak. Had Hisoka not recognized his potential and spared him during the first trial, and later helped him in the fourth trial, he likely would not have passed.

But how exciting! At the time the exam had taken him to his limits. And when he fought with Hisoka that first time…that mesmerizing, sing-song voice—

_Such a good boy. And that expression…_

_Nice…Very nice…I’m getting excited now…_

_Hn Hn…How wonderful_ …

 _I really do love that look_ …

Gon shuddered at the memory. It had been his first encounter with truly deadly combat…and it was _so thrilling._ As a young child the excitement was unexpected, but now he practically ached for it.

He blushed slightly, realizing he was getting himself all worked up for seemingly no reason. He supposed the battles in Heavens Arena could maybe be interesting—or at least the one with the floor master would be.

“Ne, Killua,” he said, his now deeper voice breaking the silence. “Which floor do you think we’ll get to skip to?”

“Mmm… Well last time I got a pass to floor 180, but since we actually fought in the 200s last time, maybe we’ll skip all the way there.”

Gon nodded his head in thoughtful agreement. “That would be nice…. We could start using Nen right away.”

“Yeah,” agreed Killua. “And we’d only have to win ten battles to challenge a floor master.”

“Oooh, and we’ll get those nice rooms again!” Gon said happily.

Killua smirked in response, crossing his arms behind his head. “This is going to be a breeze,” he said confidently.

Gon smiled softly but felt disheartened inside.

_Hopefully it’s not too easy…_

The young men continued down the path as the tall tower in the distance loomed closer and closer.

 

 

* * *

The 200s _had_ been a breeze. Killua had been able to defeat every competitor using only his yo-yos, which was good, because if he needed to use his Thunderbolt in the floor leader battle, it would be a surprise. He didn’t remember all the members of the 200s having such rudimentary Nen skills. Perhaps the standards had fallen since they had been here five years ago. Or maybe they actually had grown that much. 

After the initial battle, they both had been sent straight to the 200s as they had guessed. Gon had wiggled cutely in excitement as they walked down the hall to their private rooms. Sometimes he still seemed twelve.

They checked out both rooms and, finding them to be identical, randomly chose one and stayed there together. The bed was easily big enough for both of them, and even if it hadn’t been they probably would have slept in it together anyway. It had been years since they spent time apart, so having separate rooms seemed excessive and unnecessary.

Lying next to Gon every night and yet being unable to touch him was difficult for Killua. Some nights he would lie awake for hours watching Gon sleep, feeling his aura brush softly against his own. Sometimes he wondered if it would be easier on him to just sleep by himself, but he could never bring himself to leave Gon’s side, even just for the night. Gon seemed to expect him there anyway.

He supposed it wasn’t typical for two seventeen-year-old boys to share a bed. It probably looked strange from the outside to see two strong, young men act so intimately, but he knew their friendship was something special. Even if Gon didn’t return his romantic feelings, at least he knew he felt the same way about their friendship.

Sitting on the couch in the living room, he glanced at the clock and figured Gon should soon be finished. Today they had both fought their last fights. Normally they would watch each other, but today they had been scheduled for the same time, so after his fight Killua returned to their room to wait.

It was only fifteen minutes before Gon slipped through the door, a pleased smile on his face. Gon’s fights had all been simple for him too. At times Killua sensed Gon felt a little miffed by this, as though he had been hoping for more of a challenge. Killua had expected it to be a bit more challenging, but this was where they differed—Killua never wanted things to be harder than they needed to be; Gon enjoyed a challenge.

“Tadaima1,” said Gon.

“Okaeri2,” said Killua, smiling. “How did it go?”

Gon shrugged.

“It was kind of boring,” he whined. He flopped down on the couch next to Killua. “This whole thing has been boring, ne Killua?”

Killua smiled to himself at Gon’s predictability.

“Yeah, it has been pretty dull I guess.” Killua stretched back with his hands behind his head. “Maybe the floor masters we pick will be more interesting.”

“Uhn,” agreed Gon. “I hope so. When do you think we should schedule the fight? As soon as possible?”

Killua tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

“Well… Battle Olympia isn’t for another two months, so we would have to hold our positions as new floor masters until then.”

“Oh yeah, I didn’t think of that,” said Gon. “That wouldn’t be too difficult though, would it?”

“No, I don’t think so. I might wait until it’s a month away though, I don’t want to deal with the hassle,” Killua said, shutting his eyes and crossing his arms.

“I think I’m going to sign up soon,” said Gon, determination in his voice. “I could use some hassle, y’know?”

Killua opened one eye and looked at Gon, who was looking back at him smiling. Killua felt his heart flutter—he was such a sucker. He pushed the feeling down and covered it with a smirk.

“Will you come with me Killu? I wanna go right now!”

“Sure. I want to find out what the deal is with the floor master challenges anyway.”

Gon smiled again brightly. “Let’s go!”

Killua couldn’t stop a soft blush from creeping onto his face, and followed the energetic seventeen-year-old into the hallway.

 

 

* * *

Both young men stared in shock at the sheet of paper in front of them.

They had gone to the office to sign up Gon for a fight with a floor master. The attendant was animated as always.

“All of the following information is confidential. By continuing to compete at Heavens Arena, you agree to keep all details you learn confidential to the public or other competitors.”

Gon nodded, while Killua merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

“There are twenty-one floor masters, one per floor from 230 to 250, all of whom will compete in Battle Olympia in two months’ time. There is no difference in difficulty between the different floor masters,” she explained.

“The best way to ascertain their difficulty is to look up their fighting histories and statistics, which you can find here.” She handed them a small card with a website on it.

“You have one week—seven days—to look over their information. You must register for a fight within that time. Your fight must be scheduled within the next 90 days, as before.”

She leaned close to the window dramatically.

“If you fail to defeat a floor master you can challenge a different floor master. But—if you fail more than four times you will have to start from the beginning of the 200s again.”

She looked a little defeated at the two teens’ lack of reaction. Annoyed, she handed them the list of floor masters.

“Please return when you’ve decided whom you’re going to challenge,” she said dismissively.

Killua took the sheet of paper and glanced over it. Gon too scanned the names.

They looked up from the sheet of paper and locked eyes.

Hisoka was third on the list.

Killua’s eyes widened in incredulity at the fresh look of determination on Gon’s face.

“I want to challenge the floor master of floor 232, Hisoka,” he said loudly, turning back to the attendant at the counter.

“You don’t even want to look at any stats?!” the attendant sputtered.

“Gon! What are you doing?” yelled Killua. “It’s been years since we’ve seen Hisoka! I know we’ve gotten a lot stronger, but he’s had just as much time to train! He’s always been stronger than us!”

“I know that!” Gon said defiantly. “I _want_ to fight someone stronger than me! I’m tired of things always being so easy Killu!”

Killua deflated.

“Gon…you could die,” he said softly.

Gon’s expression softened a bit. He looked guilty, and didn’t look Killua in the eye.

“I…I know.” He looked back up to Killua. “Don’t you…don’t you miss that Killu?”

Killua blanched. Sure he missed being challenged sometimes…yeah things were a bit boring lately…but Hisoka?

What would Killua be without Gon?

Killua withdrew and crossed his arms, his faced pinched.

“Do what you want.”

Gon looked at his best friend guiltily before turning to the attendant window.

“When is Hisoka available to fight?” he said determinedly.

“A-Any day, starting three days from now,” she said, still surprised at his recklessness.

Gon glanced at Killua, who still wouldn’t look at him. “Three days from now then.”

The attendant’s eyes grew even wider, but simply nodded.

Killua turned and left, stalking back to their room.

Gon sighed softly. He would make Killua understand. It would just take some explaining.

“So… you’re all signed up for this Friday. The fight will begin at 4pm on floor 232. Please be punctual.”

Gon nodded, saying, “Thank you,” before turning to rush after Killua.

 

 

* * *

“Killu! Killu! Matte yo!4”

Gon didn’t catch up with Killua until they reached their room. As the door closed behind him Killua turned around sharply, his cat-like eyes bright with anger.

“Gon, you idiot! Our goal was to get to Battle Olympia to find Ging, not to get into reckless danger!”

Gon shrank under Killua’s anger, looking down at the floor.

“Killua I’m sorry…”

“Gon I…”

Gon looked up, hearing hurt in Killua’s voice. There were tears in his eyes, and the young man abruptly moved toward him and hugged him tightly.

“I don’t want you to die, you idiot,” he said, crying softly.

Gon returned the hug, holding his best friend affectionately.

“I won’t die,” he said, assuring the young man in his arms. “We’ll look up his stats right now, and I’ll spend the next three days training just for this.”

They separated slightly, Killua’s arms still hanging on Gon’s shoulders. Gon smiled encouragingly at Killua and reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Killua hated being so open and vulnerable, but with Gon it wasn’t so bad. He flushed as he realized their proximity. His heart was melting at Gon’s bright eyes and encouraging smile. He would only have to lean forward and he could kiss Gon.

But he wouldn’t.

“Ne, Killua, let’s go look at the stats. We have to pick out someone for you too,” Gon said brightly.

Killua nodded and the two young men went over to the desk with the computer. Gon dragged over a chair and both sat in front of the screen, the pale light reflecting on their faces.

Killua navigated to the webpage on the card and clicked on Hisoka’s name. Gon’s mouth twisted as he scanned the stats.

“It doesn’t list Nen abilities anywhere,” he whined.

Killua shot a disparaging glace at him. “Well it wouldn’t. But we already know he uses Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise. Let’s just hope he hasn’t learned anything else.”

Killua scrolled down the page, eyes flicking over his battle stats.

“Gon, he’s killed a lot of challengers…”

“Uhn… But they were probably only as good as the ten people we just fought, don’t you think?”

“I guess so,” Killua replied, still apprehensive.

“Plus this says only 70 percent of challengers died,” he said, pointing at the screen. “That’s fewer than his stats last time. Maybe he hasn’t gotten much stronger at all.”

“He is older than us,” Killua said thoughtfully. “Maybe he’s plateaued.”

They stared silently at the screen.

“I suppose you’ve already signed up anyway, so it doesn’t make much of a difference,” Killua said, a bit of bite in his tone.

“He’ll be surprised to get the challenge for sure, ne Killua?” Gon said, nudging his shoulder playfully.

Killua looked over at Gon and returned his playful smile. Hisoka sure would have a big reaction. He wished he could see it.

His worries had been somewhat lessened, but he still felt pretty uneasy about the whole thing. Gon was determined, though, and even for Killua it was nearly impossible to get Gon to change his mind once it was set.

“Let’s pick out someone for you Killu! You have to sign up soon too, don’t forget.”

Killua smiled and clicked back to the list of challengers. If Gon was going to have some fun, maybe he should too.

 

 

* * *

The three days passed by in a blur, and before he knew it Killua was sitting in the stands of floor 232 waiting for Gon and Hisoka to walk into the arena. They had decided it would be best to strengthen his Gyo as much as possible, hopefully enough to be able to use it to see throughout the duration of the battle without getting tired. That way Hisoka couldn’t secretly place his Bungee Gum on him.

Killua had scheduled his battle for the following evening with a randomly chosen floor master, floor 233. In actuality he had chosen 233 so if they both won they would have adjacent floors, but he didn’t tell Gon that.

Killua’s hands tightened into fists on his thighs as the announcer built up to the beginning of the fight. He watched nervously as Gon and Hisoka made their way to the center of the arena. Gon had certainly grown taller and stronger, but he was still at least six inches shorter than Hisoka. And Hisoka’s strength was impossible to determine by appearance, but he still looked as intimidating as ever. All Killua could focus on was the gleam in the man’s eyes on the monitor as he looked at Gon. Killua’s heart tightened.

_Be careful Gon…_

 

 

* * *

The energy of the arena was intense as Gon walked up onto the platform. The lights shone brightly down from above, making the audience difficult to see but their presence even more looming. Gon could feel his breath creeping into every part of his body, his aura humming.

Hisoka appeared at the far end of the platform and Gon tensed. He looked the same as ever—lean and dangerous, with a shock of red hair. Nen must truly inhibit aging, too, as Hisoka didn’t look any older than Gon remembered, despite it being nearly five years ago. As they stalked closer and closer the announcer explained the rules of the fight—the same as any other battle, but with no time limit.

Before he knew it Hisoka stood immediately before him. His gold eyes were glowing with anticipation and Gon felt shivers run up his body.

“Yo, Gon,” Hisoka purred, licking his lips. “Okaerinasai.3”

“Hisoka,” Gon responded, nodding.

Gon could feel the power radiating from the other man and grew doubtful about his ability to win. He could feel the adrenalin rushing through his body already and felt an extreme sharpness in his senses. A flush appeared on his cheeks—this is what he had been missing!

He smiled impishly as the referee counted down, eyes burning into Hisoka’s.

Hisoka’s lips curled into a dangerous smile, his lean, muscular arms crossing casually.

“Uhn… How exciting… You’ve grown up, haven’t you, Gon?”

Gon’s breath caught at the question, but he didn’t have time to think about a response.

“Three, two, one, start!”

 

 

* * *

The fight didn’t last long—Hisoka was just too fast. Gon had certainly become faster, but it just hadn’t been enough. Killua had stood as soon as the fight began and never relaxed once, his Gyo-filled eyes following the rapidly moving bodies across the arena.

Unfortunately, using Gyo hadn’t helped Gon much after all—as soon as Hisoka landed the first hit, Gon was stuck whether he could see it or not. No matter how strong Gon had grown, Hisoka’s Bungee Gum was stronger.

“Gon!”

Hisoka had attached Bungee Gum to Gon’s neck and was holding him up, strangling him. Gon struggled violently against the grip but could do nothing—even if he managed to loosen Hisoka’s grip on his neck, the Bungee Gum would still hold fast. His feet were dangling a foot off the ground and his movements were becoming slower and slower.

_He can’t die… He can’t die…_

Killua watched on the monitors in horror as Gon lost consciousness, a smirk playing across Hisoka’s sharp, cupid-bow shaped lips, his eyes bright.

He let go of Gon and his limp body dropped to the floor, landing in a heap.

The referee rushed over to Gon and signaled to the announcer.

“Gon is unconscious and unable to fight! Hisoka wins by KO!” The crowd erupted and Killua collapsed in his seat, exhausted.

Gon was still alive. He rushed through the crowd to the exit, determined to get to his friend as soon as possible.

 

 

* * *

Killua waited impatiently at the backstage door. After what seemed an eternity, Gon shuffled out with his various injuries bandaged up.

“Gon!” Killua rushed to embrace him, grabbing him tightly.

“Ah Killu…that hurts!” he said, wincing.

Killua pulled away and glared at him. He hit him over the head.

“Don’t scare me like that you idiot!”

“Oww…Killua…I’m fine though!” he insisted, rubbing the abused spot on his head. “I don’t even have any broken bones or anything!” His eyes grew bright. “I did pretty well actually, don’t you think?”

Killua’s eyebrows rose. Gon wasn’t traumatized? He didn’t feel defeated?

Gon sighed loudly, sounding satisfied.

“That’s what a fight is supposed to be like, ne Killua? I actually passed out!” he said, smiling widely.

Killua just looked at his friend incredulously. He noticed a blush creep onto Gon’s face, and his eyes narrowed.

“It was actually kind of…exciting…don’t you think?” Gon said, still blushing softly and staring distractedly at the floor.

Killua continued to look at him suspiciously. Exciting?

“Yeah, I guess so…I was worried for you though.”

Gon looked up, the blush still coloring his cheeks.

“Thanks Killu,” he said, smiling. “It’s always better when I know you’re watching, rooting for me.”

It was Killua’s turn to blush, and he looked away from Gon awkwardly. “Of course I’m rooting for you, idiot,” he muttered.

He was still a bit suspicious too. What if…what if he just wasn’t exciting enough for Gon? Would he leave?

“Let’s go back to the room, ne? You need to be strong enough to root for me tomorrow.”

Gon smiled and nodded, and the two young men headed down to their room to rest.

 

 

* * *

_Gon could feel Hisoka’s clever, powerful fingers tighten around his neck as a malicious smile crept onto the man’s face. His hands pulled desperately against Hisoka’s muscular forearm but achieved nothing. This powerful man made him feel like he was twelve and taking the Hunter Exam all over again—and he was thrilled. This fear and excitement was what he ached for._

_“Uhn, Gon, that expression~” Hisoka moaned. “You like this, don’t you?”_

_Gon could only gasp softly as breathing become more and more difficult. He could feel a flush rising on his cheeks, his heart racing, his blood rushing through every vein in his body…. He did like this._

_He felt Hisoka’s aura washing over him, filled with bloodlust and arousal. He felt his skin become hot and hypersensitive. He could feel every bit of Hisoka’s skin against his as his hand tightened further around his neck. His vision faded, his pulse raced, and pressure built._

_“Hisoka…”_

_Everything went black._

 

 

* * *

Gon awoke with a start, breathing heavily. From their years of training he rapidly came to his senses. It was just a dream.

A flush rose on cheeks as he realized—it had been a wet dream.

He looked over to Killua sleeping next to him. Good, he hadn’t woken him. How embarrassing! He carefully climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself up.

His mouth twisted as he thought about his dream. The details weren’t clear, but he knew it had been about his fight with Hisoka. He wasn’t sure what to think. He shook it off, deciding his hormones were just mixing him up.

He climbed back into bed, glancing at Killua one more time before going back to sleep.

 

 

* * *

After feeling Gon still, Killua opened his eyes, wide awake. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. Gon’s tossing and turning had woken him up, and just as he decided to ignore it and go back to sleep Gon moaned softly. Shocked, Killua instantly grew hot and bothered. Gon was having a sex dream? The universe was a cruel bitch.

“Hisoka…” Gon moaned breathily, before Killua felt him shudder beside him on the bed.

Killua stiffened, horrified. Hisoka? Did Gon just say Hisoka? Did Gon just _come_?

He stilled, pretending to sleep, as Gon woke up.

His mind was racing. His heart ached. As soon as he felt Gon climb back into bed and go back to sleep his eyes snapped open, full of tears. All of his worst fears seemed to be coming true—Gon _had_ grown up, he just wasn’t interested in him. And worst of all he was attracted to a creepy pervert!

Killua rolled to his side, away from Gon. His body felt heavy and weak. Tears fell freely from his eyes. All he could do was stare blankly into the darkness as his despair weighed on him, until he eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Killua was noticeably distant.

“Killua, are you okay?” Gon asked, concerned.

“I’m fine,” he said coldly. He knew Gon didn’t buy that for a second.

“Are you nervous about the fight today? Because I lost to Hisoka?”

At the mention of Hisoka Killua couldn’t help physically tensing.

“Tch…” He was visibly angry, he couldn’t stop himself. “I’m fine, Gon!” He stomped out of the room and left for the fight, not even turning around.

He was glad he got to fight today.

 

 

* * *

Gon wasn’t sure why Killua was so angry. He wondered if it was still about him risking his life, but he had seemed fine yesterday. Regardless, he was still going to go to the fight to support his friend. Killua could be a little moody sometimes…. Even though this seemed much worse than normal, maybe that’s all it was….

He thought about it as he made his way to the arena, through ticketing, and up into the stands. Before he knew it the fight was starting, so he stopped dwelling on their argument and paid close attention, wanting to be supportive.

Killua’s opponent looked incredibly strong. Gon noticed Killua enjoyed fighting strong-looking opponents—it made their defeats more satisfying for him, especially since Killua was so small and lithe for his strength. Gon watched Killua’s face on the monitor and felt he could feel his anger all the way from the platform. His opponent was in trouble.

Gon twisted his mouth worriedly. Killua was probably going to kill him. He didn’t like that, but he supposed death was always a risk in Heavens Arena. He himself had risked his life just yesterday.

Abruptly he came to a realization—what if Killua had been awake last night?! Had he said anything in his sleep? If Killua somehow knew the nature of the dream he had had…and who it had been about…

But he was so angry! Was he being protective? Or could he be jealous?

Gon realized he was missing the fight, but when he looked down at the arena he saw nothing had happened yet. Killua was walking slowly around the platform, a predator stalking his prey. The monitor showed Killua’s smirking face, and Gon wondered what had made him so confident.

He saw it: the floor master was wearing a silver chain around his neck. All Killua had to do was touch it.

It was over so fast. Killua rushed him, feinting a hit from the front. Instead he leaped over him and reached out mid-air, brushing the chain at the back of his neck. The bright blue light shone for a brief moment, and in the next the floor master lie dead on the platform, the skin near the chain smoking grotesquely.

The crowd was silent, everyone unsure of what had just happened. All at once, the arena erupted in sound—cheers and boos and yelling. Gon sat quietly and watched Killua on the monitor, who was standing casually by the dead floor master, hands in his pockets.

Amidst the uproar, Gon stared at the image of Killua and had a moment of clarity: Killua excited Gon just as much as his fight with Hisoka. Living their lives side by side, perhaps he had just been taking him for granted. Experimentally he pondered the idea of Killua and him being together…physically. He thought about those eyes staring down at him, full of lust and aggression, and Gon had an almost immediate reaction. Gon blushed and mentally scolded himself for never realizing before. He had to talk to Killua…

He moved through the crowd and eventually got to the backstage door. He stood in the hall, impatiently waiting. Soon the hall was completely empty. Killua wasn’t even hurt, what was taking so long?!

Gon felt a strong Nen presence behind him.

“Ya, Gon.”

Gon turned around to see Hisoka, lithe and dangerous, leaning against the wall behind him.

“Hisoka…”

The man pushed off the wall and walked up to him. Gon backed up as Hisoka got closer and closer, until eventually he was pinned against the wall. Gon looked up at him defiantly. He noticed Hisoka wore no makeup, making him look both more normal and more terrifying. He wanted to push him away, but was afraid what would happen if he touched him. This man looming over him made him into a child again, yet his physical reaction was distinctly one of an adult.

“I noticed you enjoyed our little fight yesterday,” he said, running a finger down Gon’s chest. Gon shivered.

“Yeah,” he said softly.

Hisoka trailed his finger up his chest and softly over the bruise still shining on his neck, making Gon gasp.

“I knew you had potential, Gon, but who knew you would grow to be so…fun.”

His hand gently grabbed Gon’s throat and his pressed his hips flush against the young man’s. Gon could feel Hisoka’s arousal against him and felt helpless as his own body reacted. He was unquestionably attracted to Hisoka, whose firm body pressed against his. But why this man, who he used to hate so much? And Killua…. He felt so conflicted.

“Ah~ Gon….” Hisoka’s eyes fell closed, his face clearly showing his arousal. “Do you want to go play?”

Gon felt hot and his breathing was heavy as Hisoka put light pressure against his throat, but he managed to find his voice.

“I-I’m here to meet…Killua…”

Hisoka’s full lips curled into a smile. “Ah Killua… Hm Hm…” he chuckled. “He loves you, doesn’t he?”

Gon’s eyes grew wide.

_Does Killua love me?_

Hisoka smirked. “Killua can play too. Let’s surprise him with a congratulations present, shall we?” His voice was low and husky.

Gon gasped as Hisoka pressed his hips harder into his.

“K-Killua too?” Gon asked, surprised and excited.

“Uhn, Killua too. Let’s go to your room, ne?”

 

 

* * *

Killua sat in the locker room of the arena, trying to calm down. He had definitely taken out his anger and disappointment on the floor master. When he signed up he hadn’t intended to kill him, especially since he knew Gon would probably disapprove. After last night though, he couldn’t hold himself back.

He didn’t want to fight with Gon anymore though, so he tried to calm down before he went out to meet him. Sure he was still upset, but after thinking about it he decided being Gon’s friend was more important, so he would just have to accept that Gon would never be with him.

After fifteen minutes he realized Gon must be wondering where he was and left backstage. When he went out the doors, however, the hallway was completely empty.

_Is Gon mad at me? Did he even watch the fight?_

He moped for a moment, when he noticed a piece of paper stuck to the opposite wall and saw it had Nen attached. Texture Surprise and Bungee Gum. He walked up to it and read the note.

_Killua-kun,_

_Congratulations on your victory. I have a surprise waiting for you in your room._

_\- Hisoka_ ★^_^

“Tch…” Killua was furious. What would Hisoka do to Gon? He ran down the hall to the stairs, jumping quickly down the flights and down the hall to their room.

Rushing into the dark room, he braced himself for the worst. He quickly scanned the sitting room and kitchenette, not seeing any trace of Gon or Hisoka. Rather, his attention was drawn to the bedroom door which stood cracked open, spilling soft light into the darkness of the living room. He walked over to the door and pushed it open.

What he saw made him gasp.

Hisoka sat on their bed leaning against the headboard with Gon in his lap. Both were facing the door and Hisoka had one nimble hand clutching Gon’s neck, forcing his head back. Gon’s shirt was removed revealing his toned chest. He noticed Hisoka was shirtless too, and he looked different—

_Ah, he’s not wearing any makeup. He looks so much more… attractive?_

Truthfully, the two looked absolutely stunning as the soft light from the table lamp cast harsh shadows on their toned bodies. Hisoka’s skin was pale like his own, but it contrasted nicely against Gon’s dark, golden coloring.

“Gomen,5 ne Killua. I started unwrapping your present without you.” Hisoka’s free hand trailed across Gon’s chest, causing him to gasp softly.

Gon’s eyes locked with his, and he saw Gon flush even more.

“Killua…” Gon moaned breathily.

Hearing his name voiced that way—and from Gon—had an instant effect on him. Hisoka wasn’t a manipulator…. Was Gon doing this by choice?

“G-Gon…what…”

“Isn’t this what you want, Ki-llu-a?” Hisoka’s voice sent shivers through him. He watched, stunned, as the man ran his finger over Gon’s nipple, causing him to cry out.

Killua knew he should do something, but he was arrested by Gon’s reactions—even though he was in the arms of Hisoka, he had never looked so fucking sexy.

“Haven’t you been wanting Gon-kun like this?” he asked, his voice low and melodic. He ran his tongue along Gon’s jawline, drawing a whine from the teen.

“Gon needs you, Killua.” He reached down to Gon’s pants and teasingly traced the hardness there. “Ne, Gon?” he said breathily, his mouth roughly brushing Gon’s ear. Gon bucked his hips, desperate for contact.

His eyes blinked open and looked directly into Killua’s.

“Killua…ah! …I want… I want you…”

That was all it took. Killua’s control broke.

He quickly moved to the bed and straddled Gon’s lap, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their mouths clashed together, each of their desperation clear. Killua tangled his fingers in Gon’s thick hair as he felt Hisoka’s hand move away. He pulled Gon closer and closer, mind racing. Gon. He was kissing Gon. Gon was kissing him. Gon was grabbing his hips and pulling them against his. He couldn’t believe it.

Gon rocked his hips against Killua’s, eliciting soft moans from them both.

He felt surprise when a moan from Hisoka joined theirs. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see Hisoka peering over Gon’s shoulder, licking his neck teasingly. Gon tilted his head to the side to give Hisoka better access, who attacked Gon’s neck with more force. Was this actually happening? Him, Gon, and Hisoka, together?

He watched as Hisoka kissed Gon soundly, their mouths and tongues moving together. Killua was surprised to feel no possessiveness. All he could think was how sexy the two men looked. Hisoka’s power and dominance was clear, his movements firm and strong. Gon, however, responded with his ever-present enthusiasm, submitting to Hisoka but returning every bit of passion. Killua couldn’t believe how arousing it was to watch them together.

Gon was still rocking his hips against Killua’s—and he supposed that meant against Hisoka’s too—and it felt amazing. He let his eyes fall closed and held on to Gon’s shoulders for stability when he heard Hisoka whisper: “Ne, Gon, I think Killua would enjoy this too, don’t you think?”

Killua felt Gon’s mouth move to his neck and he gasped. He never realized his neck was so sensitive! Killua couldn’t help moaning softly as Gon ran his tongue and lips across the soft skin of his neck, up to his jawline, and down along his collarbone. He gasped when Gon bit him gently, and realized he loved how it felt. Gon buried his face in Killua’s neck and grabbed his hips roughly, breathing in Killua’s scent.

“Killua,” he moaned. “The noises you make are so sexy…”

“ _You’re_ so sexy, Gon,” he retorted.

To his surprise, Killua felt Hisoka’s nails comb through his hair and brush the stray pieces off his face. He locked eyes with the man only briefly before his mouth captured his.

Killua was being swept away as Hisoka’s mouth overpowered his own. It was unbelievably thrilling to kiss this man, who to Killua was no more than a long-time acquaintance.  Soon he was moaning wantonly into the intoxicating kiss, which alongside the sensations of their rocking hips and Gon kissing his neck was completely overwhelming.

After a moment Hisoka broke the kiss and smirked devilishly, sending chills through Killua.

“I know how we can make him moan even more, Gon,” purred Hisoka. “Lie down across the bed.”

Killua was hesitant but did as Hisoka said, climbing off Gon and lying across the bed, propped up on his elbows. He saw Hisoka whisper in Gon’s ear, who promptly blushed, eyes wide. He didn’t seem at all deterred, however, because he eagerly moved over to Killua and straddled his legs, smiling brightly. Killua looked into his eyes and saw both lust and innocence—a surprising combination, but possible in Gon. Maybe it was the eagerness that tied them together.

Gon pushed up his shirt and Killua helped him pull it off. He blushed as Gon eyed his chest eagerly. The other young man ran his callused fingertips down his pecs, his stomach, and along his hip bones, making Killua shiver. His skin felt so hot and sensitive; every touch made his heart race and breath hitch.

“Killua….” He looked up at Gon’s face, bright and flushed. “Can I touch you?” Gon asked.

Killua could only nod.

Gon smiled happily, making Killua’s heart melt. He undid Killua’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. Completely naked now, Killua felt a bit exposed and blushed.

“Ne, Killu, I’ll take mine off too, okay?” He watched as Gon pulled off his pants and felt himself grow even hotter. It wasn’t as if they didn’t see each other naked all the time, but in this situation everything felt different.

Gon knelt over Killua’s legs and grasped Killua’s erection, making Killua gasp.

“Like this, ne Hisoka?”

Killua looked over to Hisoka, who had opened his pants and was lazily stroking himself. He was surprised that having Hisoka watching them made him even more excited.

“Uhn, Gon. Do you remember everything I told you?”

Gon nodded and Killua gasped as his best friend leaned down and licked the length of his erection before engulfing it in his mouth.

“Fuck—! Gon, that feels—” Killua moaned loudly as Gon moved up and down, pressing his tongue firmly against the underside.

“Ne, Gon, didn’t I tell you?” said Hisoka, his voice husky. “Who knew how sexy your friend could be?”

Killua gripped at the duvet as pressure built, soft moans escaping from his mouth.

“I think he’s ready Gon, don’t you think?” Hisoka moaned lowly. “Mmm… how exciting…”

Killua blinked his eyes open and looked worriedly at Gon.

“Ready for what? Gon?”

Gon pushed Killua’s legs up and kissed his inner thighs, making him gasp.

“Don’t worry Killu, I’ll be careful. Hisoka said it feels weird at first but then feels really really good.”

“But what—”

Gon lowered his mouth over Killua’s erection again and suddenly Killua was ready for anything Gon wanted to do him. His body seemed to be humming with arousal. He felt Gon’s fingers tracing down his legs, calling out when he brushed the hypersensitive skin of his inner thighs.

He gasped as Gon teased his ass before gently pushing a finger inside—that must have been what he meant. It did feel weird, but Gon’s mouth working him was certainly enough to keep him distracted. He tried to relax as Gon moved his finger in and out, and it did start to feel kind of good.

“Yes…that’s it Gon…” Hisoka hummed. “Now curl your finger toward the front.”

Killua felt Gon do so. It felt uncomfortable as he fumbled around a bit, until—

“Ah! Gon! Do that again!”

Gon pulled off Killua to watch his face, eyes wide with anticipation.

“Uhn… here, ne?”

Killua cried out loudly as Gon pressed on his prostate, arching his back sharply. It felt like he transmuted his Hatsu into electricity, but without any pain. It was gloriously stimulating. Gon returned to sucking him off, sliding his finger in and out and pressing diligently against his prostate, and soon Killua was losing his mind. His entire body was on fire and his mind was clouded from all the stimulation. He couldn’t keep his hips from thrusting into Gon’s hot, wet mouth and his fingers had grown sharp and tore into the mattress. He moaned and whined uncontrollably as the pressure built.

“Gon! Ah Gon… don’t—don’t stop!”

Killua struggled to keep from fucking Gon’s mouth uncontrollably as he got closer and closer. He felt his muscles tense—

“Gon!!! Gon, I’m com—” Killua let out a strangled cry as he came, spurting into Gon’s mouth. He lay still, eyes closed. He was floating, and he could feel his blood pulsing through his whole body, even in his feet and fingers. He had never had an orgasm like that.

 

* * *

Gon looked down at Killua, whose eyes were still fluttering from the orgasm that _he_ gave him. His white hair was messy and his pale skin was glowing. He looked thoroughly debauched and _so_ sexy. Gon felt so stupid that he had never realized how attractive Killua was before. They could have been doing this for so long!

Abruptly he remembered Hisoka’s presence, and he felt his intent before he heard him.

“Uhn…” Hisoka moaned. His gold eyes were dark and heavy with lust. “How delicious…”

Gon flushed as he took in Hisoka—he too was incredibly sexy. His limber body curved against the headboard; his muscles were toned and defined. His face looked even more cruel without the makeup, but in a way that made Gon feel hot. He realized Hisoka too had removed his pants completely, and he couldn’t help but stare as Hisoka stroked his rather large erection with clever fingers. He could tell Hisoka was extremely worked up, and if his insatiability for sex was anything like his insatiable bloodlust, Gon could be in a bit of trouble.

How exciting.

“Come here, Gon.”

Gon crawled closer when without warning Hisoka grabbed him—he had forgotten how fast and strong Hisoka was. Gon found himself immediately pinned beneath Hisoka on his back, his arms above his head. Hisoka’s agile body stretched over his own, strong, sexy, and frightening. The weight of Hisoka’s hips on his own felt nice, and the skin-to-skin contact was getting him even more turned on. Experimentally he struggled to see his range of movement and realized his hands had been stuck to the headboard with Hisoka’s Bungee Gum. Hisoka smirked down at him.

“Do you want a safe word, Gon-kun?”

Gon smiled. “You didn’t give me a safe word yesterday.”

Hisoka’s smirk widened and he chuckled maliciously.

“Uhn, Gon…” he practically growled. “This is too wonderful.”

He curled one hand around his neck and dug his nails into his flesh, causing Gon to gasp.

“You like a bit of pain, don’t you, Gon?”

Gon didn’t know how to answer. Did he? He liked what had been happening so far….

“I want you to enjoy this though.” Hisoka interrupted his thoughts. “Your first time needs to be fun so you come back to see me.” He pressed two fingers into Gon’s mouth. “Get them nice and wet, ne?”

Gon sucked on his fingers diligently, whimpering as Hisoka’s free hand trailed down from his neck, his nails leaving hot red marks in their wake.

Hisoka pulled his fingers from his mouth and moved off of Gon, spreading his legs and kneeling between them. Gon’s heart was racing in anticipation. The man pressed a finger inside and Gon arched at the intrusion, his arms pulling against the Bungee Gum.

Hisoka’s lips curled into a cruel smile as he stared down at him, making Gon flush. He felt completely vulnerable—Hisoka was a dangerous man—but it was getting him so worked up. He hadn’t felt this scared or excited in a long time.

He felt Hisoka insert his second finger and tried to relax so it wouldn’t feel so tight. He took deep breaths, trying to enjoy the strange sensation, when his mind went unexpectedly blank.

Hisoka had brushed against his prostate. Gon cried out loudly as the sensation rippled through his body and strained against the Bungee Gum.

“Mm, it feels good, doesn’t it Gon-kun?” Hisoka purred.

Gon flushed sharply as Hisoka brushed against it again and again, becoming unbearably aroused. “Ah…Hisoka! It’s so…. Don’t stop!”

Hisoka smiled and leaned over Gon until his face was right next to his. “Mmm Gon, how delicious.” He ran his tongue along the vein in his neck while at the same time pressing sharply into his prostate.

Gon keened, moaning loudly at the onslaught of sensation. He blinked his eyes open to see Hisoka’s bright, golden eyes staring at him, hooded with lust and looking almost crazed.

“It’s time, Gon.”

Gon didn’t even have time to think before Hisoka’s fingers were gone and something much bigger was pressing into him. He cried out in pain and struggled against the Bungee Gum, his back arching.

“Gon!” Killua moved quickly to Gon’s side, concern on his face.

“Don’t interfere, Killua-kun.” Hisoka warned, his fingers curling possessively into Gon’s hips.

“It’s okay, Killua,” said Gon, still gasping at the pain. “It hurts but…” His eyes fell closed. “it’s…it’s good.” How could he explain that this was exactly what he wanted? Killua looked apprehensive but remained still.

Hisoka moved in and out and groaned loudly. “Uhn… yesssss…. That’s it Gon-kun.”

Gon panted as Hisoka slowly gained a rhythm, and the pain eased from his face. It finally started to feel satisfying when Hisoka unexpectedly shifted his hips and slammed into him and—Gon saw stars. His body tensed and he cried out loudly as the man hit his prostate. He only felt pleasure now. What he wanted more than anything was to get some sort of relief, the stimulation was so overwhelming. His cock was aching and his arms struggled in vain against the Bungee Gum holding them to the headboard.

“Isn’t he so wonderful, Killua-kun?” Hisoka hummed, now thrusting into him unforgivingly.

Gon looked over to Killua, his eyes hazy, and saw his friend’s face flush with lust.

“Does this feel good, Gon?”

Gon nodded, his face pinched in arousal.

“Tell your friend what you feel.”

“Killua…?” Gon blinked his eyes open and looked back at the young man next to him. “It feels so good, Killua…. Hi-Hisoka’s moving… and he hits,” Gon gasped softly as he spoke. “I can’t move, and he’s so big, and it… Killua, it feels so good!” He moaned loudly. “I need to come so bad it hurts!”

Hisoka smiled, poor Killua quivering with arousal.

“Ne Killua, why don’t you help Gon?”

Killua looked at Hisoka, surprised, before quickly moving to Gon, reaching between the two men and grasping Gon’s straining erection.

“Uhn, Killua!” Gon gasped loudly as Killua stroked him, finally providing some relief to Gon’s shuddering form.

Hisoka continued to slam into Gon and leaned over him, moving closer to both young men.

“He feels so good, Killua-kun, did you know?” He closed his eyes in pleasure. “He’s soooo tight and pulls at you so wonderfully.”

Killua blushed and looked away from Hisoka, but couldn’t help staring hungrily at Gon.

“Ne, Gon… It feels so good to fuck you. You’re very close aren’t you?”

Gon nodded, his eyes squeezed tight.

“Killua’s hand feels so good, doesn’t it?” His voice was low and melodic. “Imagine how good it will feel when you fuck him.”

Gon’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Killua.

“You’ll slide in and out of him just like this,” Hisoka purred, moving deliberately slow. “And he’ll whimper, and moan, and beg you to fuck him harder. Won’t that be fun?”

Killua and Gon both blushed at Hisoka’s words, but Gon knew instantly it was what he wanted. He pictured how sexy Killua would look, and how good it would feel—for both of them!

“Killua—”

Killua cut him off by kissing him soundly. Their tongues slid together and he could feel Killua’s passion rolling off of him. Gon was so turned on he felt dizzy. Hisoka was slamming into him, now hitting his prostate with every thrust and nearly making him insane. Killua’s hand was sliding over him, bringing him closer and closer until he felt as though he would scream, while at the same time his mouth moved sensually with his.

This, combined with the anticipation of fucking Killua—his best friend—sent Gon over the edge.

His entire body tensed as he came, his screams muffled by Killua’s mouth. Gon felt weightless, suspended for a moment as blood rushed through his body, his aura humming around him. Killua pulled away, and Gon blinked open his dazed eyes to find Killua’s staring back at him, hooded and lusting.

But before Gon could fully recover, Hisoka rapidly slammed into him with full force, fingers digging sharply into his hips. Gon gasped, voiceless, as Hisoka bottomed out again and again, his gold eyes crazed and overcome with lust. The young man was completely over-stimulated but each thrust still felt _so satisfying_ he couldn’t help but want more. Hisoka’s breathing grew more and more ragged, and soon Gon too was moaning softly with each thrust, already starting to become slightly aroused again.

The man let out a high-pitched moan and stilled sharply, finally reaching climax. Gon could feel him pulsing inside him as he grasped his hips tightly, holding them in place. He watched as Hisoka’s breathing gradually slowed and a satisfied smile slid onto his face.

“Nhn… so good…” Hisoka purred.

He moved off of Gon and lay beside him, his lithe body now lax on the duvet.

Gon lay still, his bright eyes lingering on Hisoka and his relaxed, bare form. Even while completely at ease, the man had an intimidating presence—not to mention his lean, muscled body that functioned as a deadly weapon.

Gon’s chest rose and fell as his racing heart gradually calmed and his breathing slowed, the remaining effects of his orgasm still humming quietly through him.

Everything had moved so fast it all still seemed surreal. Here he was, lying naked in bed with Killua _and_ Hisoka. Had he truly been sitting in the stands of Killua’s fight less than two hours ago?

A soft kiss on his neck pulled Gon out of his revere.

He turned to his friend who wore a cute frown, his blue eyes wide and bright. Gon smiled and kissed Killua soundly, running a hand through his soft fluffy hair. He deepened the kiss and Killua moaned softly. Desperately he pressed his body agasinst Gon’s and Gon marveled in the wonderful feeling of skin on skin.  

He shifted to lie on top of Killua and rolled his hips against the other young man’s. It felt so right to be with his friend this way, as though everything was finally as it should be. At the same time, though, it felt so new and exciting. Neither of them had ever had an experience like this. Their kiss grew more and more passionate until Gon’s mouth almost hurt from the force and he couldn’t help letting out soft moans. Killua was bucking his hips up against his, making him grow more and more aroused, and at the same time was running his hands roughly down Gon’s naked back.

Gon broke from the kiss and looked hungrily down at his friend. His sharp, blue eyes were shadowed with lust and his pale skin was hot and pink from arousal. His breaths were short and shallow and his hair was mussed, splayed wildly on the pillow below him. Killua was absolutely breath-taking. Gon kissed and licked at the pulse of Killua’s neck, running his tongue teasingly along the silk-soft skin. Spontaneously he bit down and was delighted as his friend moaned loudly, his fingers digging into Gon’s flesh. He poured out his affection for his friend all across his neck and chest, licking and biting and kissing. He paused only to watch Killua’s face contort in pleasure, which only spurred him on even more. He would do anything and everything to keep that gorgeous expression on his best friend’s face.

 

* * *

Killua was in heaven. Gon’s mouth was everywhere at once, and it felt _so good._ His skin felt completely flushed from all the stimulation, which only made it that much more sensitive to Gon’s wet tongue and nipping teeth. His hips were bucking uncontrollably, their erections brushing together oh-so deliciously. There was just enough friction to be maddening, his arousal becoming more and more frustrating until soon the only thought running through his mind was, “More!”

“Ah! Ah! Gon! Please… Can… can you…”

Gon suspended his ministrations and looked intently at Killua.

“What do you want Killu?”

Killua looked away, still feeling somewhat shy. “Will you… Will touch me like you did before?” He found some courage and looked up at his friend. “I… I want you to… to do what you said…” he faltered.

Gon looked confused for a moment before realization brightened his face. “Killu… do you mean…”

Killua looked away again, embarrassed.

Gon abruptly spread over Killua, covering him. Pressing his face against his, he whispered in his ear: “Killua, I want to fuck you more than anything. Is that what you want?”

Killua let out a high-pitched moan—unintentionally, but he was too excited to hold back. Oh how he wanted it.

“Tell Gon want you want, Ki-llu-a-kun.”

Hisoka’s melodic voice widened Killua’s field of consciousness to once again include the powerful man who lay next to them. He was suddenly hyper aware of their situation: Hisoka’s gold, lusty eyes sharply watching them; Gon pressed against him, hot and sweaty; the extreme sensitivity of his skin; Gon’s breath on his neck.

Gon pushed himself up and looked down at Killua, eyes hazy but enticed.

“Gon, I…” Killua tried to take a deep breath but his heart was racing too fast. “I …I want you so badly.” The young man blushed and looked away, shying away from how direct and vulnerable he had just been. “I want you to fuck me, Gon,” he said softly.

After a moment he flicked his eyes up to Gon’s face to see his reaction, and was struck by his friend’s expression of fire and love.

“Do you remember how I prepared you, Gon?” said Hisoka. Gon nodded, and Killua could feel his heart whirring in his chest. Hisoka’s watchful eyes somehow made him even more excited.

“Ne, Killua, get my fingers really wet, okay? The wetter they are, the better it will be.”

Killua accepted Gon’s fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue along them, his eyes falling shut.

“Uhnnn… Gon, isn’t his mouth so soft?” Hisoka purred. “Just imagine how that mouth would feel… other places.”

Gon’s eyes grew dark as he looked down at Killua.

“It does feel good, Killu,” Gon said breathily.

Spurred on, Killua moved his tongue even more sensually along Gon’s fingers, delighting at the blush and look of embarrassment on the young man’s face.

“Uhn, Killu…” Gon wiggled in frustration. “That’s teasing!” He reached down with his free hand to touch himself briefly, panting as he got more and more worked up. “Hisoka, is this enough?”

Killua looked over at Hisoka, who merely inclined his head in response. He too was stroking a growing erection, his discerning eyes locked on the pair.

Gon pulled his fingers from Killua’s mouth and moved in between his legs.

“Ready?”

Killua nodded.

He watched his friend as he pressed the first finger inside him, and he tried to relax as he had before. Gon’s finger pressed in and out, and as soon as it felt less strange, Gon pushed in the second. It was uncomfortable for sure, but it wasn’t anything Killua couldn’t handle.

“Like this, Hisoka?” asked Gon.

“Yes Gon…” he hissed. “He should be almost ready.”

Killua could tell the man found them highly arousing. To be honest though, the man’s presence excited him too.

“Does it feel okay Killu?” Gon asked.

Killua nodded—it still felt a bit intrusive, but the pain was barely present (at least by his standards). More at the forefront of his mind was his almost frantic anticipation, his feelings fluctuating rapidly between nervousness and eagerness.

“Gon…I’m ready.” Brown eyes snapped up to meet his, and in them Killua saw his own excitement and trepidation reflected. Regardless, in Gon’s usual fashion he plunged ahead without reservation. He pulled his fingers from Killua and moved on top of him, positioning his erection at Killua’s opening. Their eyes were locked and Killua forgot to breathe, now profoundly aware of how close they were at this moment.

Gon leaned down to kiss him, grabbed his hips firmly, and pressed forward.

Killua breathed in sharply and dug his fingers into Gon’s muscled back at the sudden intrusion. It did hurt a bit, but for the most part he was able to keep his reactions under control. Over and above, his mind was overwhelmed by the intense intimacy he and Gon now shared. He felt as though they had melded, connected from their hips along the length of their bodies all the way to where their mouths still pressed passionately together. He felt Gon slowly pushing in and out, and soon the pain had given way to pure stimulation. Gon broke the kiss and looked down at Killua with mild concern and kissed his cheek affectionately.

“Does it feel okay, Killu?”

Killua noticed the flush dusting his cheeks and immediately understood that Gon was holding back to make sure he was okay. He whimpered softly as the sensations from Gon’s slow thrusting grew more and more satisfying.

“Gon…it feels good.” He gasped. “Go faster…”

Gon’s eyes widened in surprise, but his passion and eagerness quickly took over. He thrust earnestly into Killua and was soon moaning loudly.

“Uhn… Killua…You feel _so good_ …”

Killua was already breathing heavily and pressed his hips up to meet Gon’s, completely overwhelmed by sensation.

“Nhn…yes…that’s it…” Killua heard Hisoka moan. “Gon, push Killu’s legs up.”

Gon paused and did as Hisoka said, pushing Killua’s legs up until they pressed against the sides of his stomach. Killua watched as Gon looked over to Hisoka.

“Like this?”

“Nhn.”

The man was reclined and stroking himself fervently, his cruel eyes unabashedly sweeping over them. Killua held his breath as the gold eyes landed on his.

“Get ready…Killu.” he said softly, his voice deep and powerful.

Unexpectedly, Gon thrust into him and instantly hit his prostate. Killua cried out loudly, the sensations rocketing through his body inhibiting him from holding back at all. Gon pressed relentlessly into him, hitting his prostate on nearly every thrust. Killua could think of nothing else but the fire coursing through his body, the feel of Gon thrusting into him, the soft yet firm body into which he dug his fingers. It took the last bits of his rational mind to keep his fingers from growing sharp.

“Uhn… Uhn… Gon… Gon! Don’t—don’t stop! Ah!”

Killua’s cock was aching as the pressure built up more and more. The light friction it received from being pressed between their moving bodies was just enough to drive him mad without being enough to get him off. His cries became more strangled as the pressure grew, Gon hitting his prostate again and again, until soon he was reduced moaning and begging incoherently.

His eyes blinked open at an unexpected sensation of fingernails combing through his soft hair and scraping along his scalp. Hisoka was looking down at him, and he realized the man had moved so he was now immediately beside them. His nails were sharp but his caresses were affectionate, and Killua couldn’t help but lean into the sensual touches.

“Uhnnnn… Ki-llu-a-kun…” he murmured. His eyes were narrowed cruelly, but the flushness of his face gave away his true mental state. “Our Gon is doing such a good job, ne?”

Killua could only keen softly in response as Gon continued to move inside him, completely overwhelmed by all the sources of stimulation.

“You’re so close to coming, aren’t you?” Hisoka cooed, his lips curving into a smile. “Do you want me to touch you?”

Killua nodded vigorously, his face pinched tightly in pleasure.

“No no…” Hisoka tutted, his voice low. He moved even closer to Killua and pressed his face almost roughly against his. “You have to say it, Killua.” Killua could feel the man’s hot breath on his cheek and his lips moving against his skin as he spoke. “You have to tell me want you want.”

Killua gave a strangled cry in frustration.

“Please Hisoka… T-Touch me…” he pleaded.

He felt Hisoka’s lips smirk against the hot skin of his face.

“Touch you where?”

“Uhn…” he whined. “Please jack me off, Hisoka. I need it, please.” He blushed sharply.

Hisoka smiled cruelly and reached down to grasp his cock.

“Not so difficult, ne?”

Killua moaned under the man’s ministrations, one hand fisted in the sheets and the other in his thick, red hair. He felt Hisoka’s lips brush along his face and the sensitive skin of his neck, until unexpectedly he felt them press against his own. Killua kissed back enthusiastically as Hisoka’s tongue moved exquisitely against his.

Stimulation seemed to come from everywhere at once. From Gon moving relentlessly inside him to Hisoka’s hand fondling his aching cock and the kiss that was now consuming him entirely, he became so consumed with sensation that his mind went blank, his body quivering uncontrollably.

Blue eyes squeezed tightly shut, Killua screamed loudly into the kiss and came harder than he ever had before. His body shuddered as he spurted onto his stomach, waves of euphoria rushing through him.

For a moment everything was still.

“Killua…”

Hisoka having moved away from him, he blinked his eyes open to see Gon staring down at him in awe.

Killua smiled up at him, bemused, until Gon leaned down and kissed him soundly.

 

* * *

Gon kissed Killua passionately and slowly resumed sliding into him, entirely overwhelmed by the love and attraction he had for the young man below him. He couldn’t believe how beautiful Killua had just looked, a soft, post-orgasm smile gracing his face. He felt elated too that he had so easily allowed Hisoka to join them again, which had only made it all so much more arousing. Watching Killua and Hisoka kiss below him had nearly had him coming.

“Nhn… Gon, are you ready to try something fun?”

Gon pulled away from the kiss and looked at Hisoka, who had resumed lazily stroking himself.

He nodded decisively.

Hisoka’s lips curled into a cruel, gleeful smile. He sat up and crawled over to Gon, eerily moving with grace and purpose. Gon shivered as the man traced his fingernails down his back and gasped as his hand spread over his ass and gripped it.

“Hold still a moment, ne?”

Gon paused his thrusting and acquiesced as Hisoka bent his legs so he was kneeling below Killua’s hips and pushed them apart. Gon dug his fingers into Killua’s shoulders as Hisoka pressed a finger into him abruptly and pumped in and out. A flush rose onto his face as the stimulation began to feel better and better. When Hisoka pressed in a second Gon gasped, burying his face in Killua’s neck.

“Gon? Are you okay?” Killua asked quietly, combing his fingers into Gon’s thick hair.

“Uhn,” Gon affirmed. He kissed Killua’s neck affectionately. “It feels really good. It’s so hard not to move though, it feels _so_ good to be inside you, Killu…”

He felt Killua gasp beneath him.

“I really like it too, Gon,” Killua said softly.

Gon pushed himself up to look at his friend, smiling when they locked eyes. He kissed him lovingly, moving his mouth passionately over the other young man’s. Abruptly Gon cried out and stiffened—Hisoka had removed his fingers and pressed into him unexpectedly, filling and stretching him completely. With Hisoka now inside him his mind was racing and he was completely overwhelmed. It was nearly too much—the feel of being filled by Hisoka while being inside Killua at the same time was incredibly intense.

“Ready, Gon-kun?” Hisoka’s voice was low and throaty.

Gon could only whimper softly and nodded, grasping onto Killua tightly for stability.

He heard Hisoka chuckle lowly before he grasped his hips and started to slam into him, showing no mercy. Gon cried out loudly and dug his fingers into Killua’s arms. The intrusion was rough, but the pain was already subsiding since he had already been somewhat prepared from earlier.

He panted as his heart raced, and the force of Hisoka’s thrusts was pushing him and Killua down into the mattress.

“Uhn…” he heard Hisoka groan. “You’re so wonderfully tight, Gon.”

The man rocked his hips into Gon and leaned over him possessively, kissing and biting at his neck and shoulders. He pressed his lips to his ears and, peering over Gon’s shoulder down at Killua, murmured, “Time for Killu to start having more fun.”

Just as Gon meant to ask what he meant, Hisoka grabbed Gon’s hips and started moving them along with his own—when Hisoka withdrew, so did Gon, and when the man thrust back in, it pushed Gon back into Killua.

Killua and Gon moaned loudly at the new source of stimulation. As they moved together, Gon slowly lost all rational thought. He moved instinctively with Hisoka, thrusting forcefully into Killua as he himself was fucked. He grabbed Killua’s slim, muscular waist for leverage as their pace gradually hastened, and quickly found himself rutting into his friend with abandon.

He felt Hisoka’s lips brush along his shoulder and neck, biting his flesh every so often.

“How does it feel, Gon?” His voice was deep and sultry and as he pressed his lips against Gon’s ear.

Gon whined loudly, still thrusting wildly between the two men.

“Ah! …Hisoka… I feel… Uhn… it’s so… it’s so good…” he moaned, nearly incoherent.

Hisoka laughed devilishly behind him, his breath hot against his ear.

“Uhn… Yes, you feel very good too, Gon.” Hisoka’s seductive voice added to the situation had Gon feeling dizzy. “Can you hold on bit longer, Gon-kun? Let’s make Killu come one more time, ne?”

Gon nodded resolutely and looked down at Killua, moaning and panting beneath him.

“Can you find his prostate again, Gon-kun? Let’s make our pretty little Killua scream.”

Gon flushed at Hisoka’s words, unbearably turned on by the idea. Inspirited, he grabbed Killua’s hips and pressed into them more purposefully, curving his hips up as he bottomed out. Killua started groaning in pleasure at the change of pace, his fist tightening in the bed sheets. Not to be discouraged, Gon tried different angles and pushed Killua’s legs up a bit further, until Killua unexpectedly gasped below him and grabbed his arms, clenching them tightly.

“Uhn… G-Gon…” he moaned, his voice high and uninhibited.

Gon turned to look at Hisoka behind him and smirked impishly. He secured his grip on Killua’s hips and slammed into him, with no intention of stopping.

Killua cried out below him, his pale skin beautifully flushed. His fingers dug sharply into Gon’s forearms and his strangled cries grew ever louder and more incoherent.

Gon slammed into him again and again, his mind becoming hazy as Hisoka matched his intensity. He was so hard, and so close, and everything felt hypersensitive, but his determination to make Killua finish first was too strong. Trying to slow his heart rate he took a few deep breaths.

As he gradually regained a bit of focus he reached his hand between them and stroked Killua’s cock. It was incredibly hard, hot, and leaking, and as he stroked it Killua seemed to lose his last bit of control. His hips bucked wildly against Gon’s and he moaned loudly, with abandon. As his orgasm built and built, Killua _was_ screaming, incoherent and shameless. Finally Gon felt Killua’s muscles contract around him and spurt onto his hand, coming for the third time that evening.

Gon felt light-headed as he looked down at his friend; Killua was so breath-taking, and hearing him scream like that had Gon quivering he was so turned on.

“Nn, good job, Gon-kun,” Hisoka said melodically. “Look what you did to our pretty little Killua…”

Gon flushed as he looked down at Killua’s fluttering eyes and peaceful, satisfied expression.

“Now it’s your turn.”

Before Gon even comprehended Hisoka’s words, the man gripped Gon’s hips with his strong hands slammed into him with full force.

Gon cried out and fell forward onto Killua, bracing himself against Hisoka’s intense assault.

“Ah! Ah! Hisoka!”

“Uhn… yes… come for me, Gon-kun.”

Killua reached up and kissed him, muffling Gon’s keening moans. Gon kissed him back passionately, rutting into him with animalistic abandon. He moved his mouth with Killua’s, scrapping his teeth along his tongue and twisting his fingers into his feathery hair.

As Hisoka thrust into him with ever more fervor, Gon lost all his ability to concentrate and buried his face in Killua’s neck.

“Uhn… Killu… Hisoka—”

Gon clutched at Killua as the pressure built and built until he couldn’t bear it anymore. He shuddered and let out a strangled cry as he came, thrusting erratically into Killua and digging his fingers into his shoulders. He could feel his heartbeat pulsing throughout his entire body and time was suspended.

He heard Hisoka groan and felt him finish, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips. After his breathing slowed a bit the man pulled away and reclined against the headboard next to them, his eyes closed and a pleased smile on his face.

Gon too rolled off of Killua and cuddled up beside him, resting his head on his friend’s chest.

 

* * *

Killua wrapped his arm around Gon and traced his fingers absent-mindedly on his shoulder. He couldn’t believe how suddenly everything had happened, and words couldn’t express how happy he felt, how content…and how excited he was already at the anticipation of their future encounters.

“Killu…” Gon nuzzled his chest sleepily.

“Gon?”

“I’m so happy, Killua,” Gon said, yawning cutely. Killua smiled.

“Me too, Gon.”

“Thank you, Hisoka.” Killua saw Hisoka blink open his eyes to look at Gon discerningly.

“You’re welcome, Gon-kun.”

Gon yawned again and snuggled against Killua who smiled, amused.

“Goodnight Gon,” he said, chuckling.

“G’night, Killu. I love you.”

Killua’s heart stopped at Gon’s confession.

“I-I love you too, Gon.”

In that moment, everything was perfect.

Hisoka tilted his head to look at the two young men.

“Is our Gon-kun asleep?” he hummed, running his fingers through the thick, dark hair.

Killua nodded. Hisoka smirked.

“Pass along my regards then, ne Ki-llu-a?”

He reached over and stroked Killua’s face before kissing him sensually. Killua was instantly rendered helpless as he melted into the brief but overwhelming kiss.

“Come find me when you want to have some more fun, ne?”

Killua nodded and watched as Hisoka pulled on his clothes and left. He didn’t seem like the type to cuddle anyway. Perfectly content to have Gon in his arms, Killua pulled his best friend closer and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

1\. I’m back!

2\. Welcome home!

3\. Wait!

4\. Welcome home.

5\. Sorry


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Gon have a cozy lie-in morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, here is a bit more of this story. As I said there is more to come, but updates will be infrequent. Enjoy!

Killua felt the bright light of the sun on his eyes as he drifted into consciousness. Sensations occurred to him one at a time—the stillness of the room, the lightness of the linen sheets against his skin, the warmth of the body curled next to him.

The seventeen year old’s eyes blinked open as memories of the previous night drifted to the forefront of his mind—he and Gon had lost their virginity, quite spectacularly. He looked down at Gon whose head rested on his chest, and couldn’t stop his blush as he remembered all that had occurred.

He moved a hand to play affectionately with the unruly tufts of Gon’s hair and a pleased smile crept onto his face. He had been so despondent only 24 hours ago, convinced that Gon liked Hisoka and would never be interested in him. His heart raced anew as he remembered his surprise at finding the two of them waiting for him in a compromising position, and the copious amount of sex that followed. It was so surreal that if Gon weren’t cuddled against him now, still nude from the night before, he would have thought it was just a crazy dream.

His heart fluttered as he recalled Gon’s confession of love as they fell asleep, and was almost scared of how happy it made him.

* * *

 

Gon nuzzled Killua’s chest as he roused himself from sleep, his head rising and falling in sync with the other young man’s slow breathing. Cradled in Killua’s arm and lying flush against him, Gon felt so perfect he knew this place must be made for him. Killua was combing his fingers through his hair, and Gon sighed in contentment. At this moment each and every thing in the world was right.

He moved his hand up to his friend’s chest and traced a finger along his silky skin, reveling in the contrasting hardness of the muscles underneath.

“Good morning, Gon.”

Gon smiled and shifted to look up at Killua, his smile brightening at the young man’s drowsy, content expression.

“Good morning,” Gon responded. He placed his hand more firmly on Killua’s chest and pushed himself up, kissing him softly. The kiss was tender, both of their minds hazy with sleep. Killua’s lips felt so plush against his own Gon never wanted to move away. When he finally did, he found Killua’s eyes looking dazedly into his, a light flush dusting his cheeks.

Softness governed Gon’s world as he climbed fully on top of Killua and pulled the cottony duvet over them, cocooning himself in linen and Killua’s silky skin. He kissed the other young man deeply, submitting entirely to the taste and feel of Killua’s mouth. Killua whimpered and arched up against him, making Gon’s breath hitch and his skin feel hot. His fingers combed through feathery hair and his hips pressed into Killua’s of their own volition. He pulled Killua against him, wanting to touch every bit of him, feel every bit of him, and press their bodies together as close as he could. The other young man’s body felt like a missing piece of his own, and as they kissed and caressed Gon could feel their two bodies responding as one perfect thing.

His skin grew sensitive and every touch felt more stimulating than the last. Their mouths became desperate, aggressive, and a greedy heat spread through Gon until all he could feel was _need._ His skin felt hot but somehow Killua’s felt even hotter to his insistent touch. With hunger he pulled his mouth from Killua’s to lap at the flesh of his neck, his shoulder, his chest. It was so soft and salty against his tongue and he couldn’t get enough, claiming every new bit of skin encountered.

* * *

 

Killua was in a haze of lingering sleepiness and heady arousal as Gon explored his body. The other young man felt so perfect against him wrapped up in the soft, cottony bed. Gon was kindling a fire inside him and each touch, kiss, and swipe of his tongue heated his skin and made him only more responsive. He clung to Gon desperately as he writhed slowly above him, his fingers pressing into the flexing muscles of his back. When Gon’s mouth lapped at his nipple he cried out involuntarily, desperately pressing his hips up in search of some relief.

He flushed and panted as Gon moved lower and lower down his body, the realization of his intended landing place almost overwhelming him in anticipation. The other young man took his time however, and Killua compulsively thrust his hips up as Gon ran his tongue along burning stretches of skin on his stomach. He kissed at hip bones, dragged teeth along taut muscles, and ran his fingers delicately along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs until Killua thought he would die if Gon didn’t touch him soon.

At last Gon swiped his tongue up the length of his cock, Killua moaning loudly at the sensation. He could feel Gon’s tongue and mouth moving playfully on him, and while part of him wanted to beg him to go faster, he felt a swell of affection and knew it would feel good this way too in spite of his desperation. Gon moved slowly and sweetly, and Killua tangled his fingers into his hair to stroke his scalp encouragingly. He felt he could come at any moment if Gon became more aggressive, but instead he could feel the pressure of orgasm building slowly with each touch, and knew that when it finally peaked it would be worth the wait.

“Killua,” Gon’s voice was husky. “Can I try something?”

Killua felt a bit nervous but nodded. He would always trust Gon; and anyways, so far Gon’s exploration had felt amazing.

Gon pushed his legs up so they were bent and spread, and Killua blushed sharply as Gon leaned down and licked his entrance unexpectedly. His soft, wet tongue moved against the sensitive ring and Killua gasped, still surprised at how much he liked it.

His reaction must have been encouraging because Gon pushed his tongue inside, slowly at first, but shortly it felt like the entire muscle was inside of him. It felt so good Killua could only moan loudly and mumble encouragement. The soft, wet muscle moved in and out and it was so stimulating but so satisfying at the same time that his cock was twitching it was so hard. His hands were fisted into the sheets, and he was growing more and more incoherent under Gon’s ministrations.

Killua whined as Gon’s tongue withdrew but gasped as it was replaced by a finger and Gon’s mouth covered his cock.

“Gon… Uhn, it feels so good…”

The double sensations of Gon’s mouth and tongue moving over his cock while his finger pressed in and out of him was amazing. Killua was moaning softly and his hands pulled at the sheets. He tried not to move his hips but it all felt _so good_ and he wanted so badly to thrust up into Gon’s hot mouth.

Gon’s mouth was suddenly gone as he heard the other young man speak softly.

“Ne, Killu…”

Killua was distracted by Gon’s finger which still slid in and out of him.

“I just realized you never got to be inside either of us last night, right?”

Killua blinked his eyes open and shook his head, feeling a bit embarrassed by the realization which was new to him as well.

“Well, do you want to?”

Killua’s eyes widened.

“D-Do I want to?” he stammered.

Gon pulled his finger out and climbed back on top of Killua, looking at him with bright but lusty eyes.

“Do you want to fuck me, Killu? It’s only fair, plus I think it would be really fun!”

Killua ran his hands down Gon’s back and sides to his ass, and in a moment of aggression grabbed it firmly and pulled the other young man against him. He kissed at Gon’s neck for a moment before whispering roughly, “I really want to fuck you Gon.”

* * *

 

Gon whimpered at Killua’s words, incredibly turned on by the admission and Killua’s assertiveness. He moved his hips in time with the other young man’s as Killua pulled him closer and closer. Killua’s fingers dug into the muscles of his ass and he keened as his cock slid along Killua’s, still slick with saliva.

He felt his face heat up as he imagined what Killua would feel like inside him. Excited, he pushed himself up to straddle Killua and moved so the head of Killua’s cock was pressed against his ass. He looked down at Killua’s flushed face and lusty eyes and started rocking slightly, teasing himself.

Killua’s cock still felt quite wet, so with his eyes closed tightly Gon started to press back until Killua’s cock started to push through the tight ring of muscle. He felt Killua tense below him, probably surprised, and even though it stung it felt _really_ good. He whimpered as he pushed himself down on Killua’s cock further and further, the length filling him so perfectly. When he finally settled fully onto the other young man he paused, already breathing heavily at the intense amount of stimulation.

“Gon…”

He blinked open his eyes as Killua gasped softly.

“Gon, you feel so…”

Gon placed his hands on Killua’s stomach and started to move slowly, and Killua groaned loudly.

He could feel every inch of Killua’s cock as it moved inside him. It still burned a bit, but was stimulating in a way that had his own cock throbbing. He grabbed the sides of Killua’s stomach more tightly for leverage, his fingers digging into the flexing muscles, and began ride the other young man in earnest. He felt dizzy every time Killua thrust up into him yet he found himself pushing onto his cock with more and more gusto. He wanted this feeling to last forever, but could already feel his cock leaking and twitching with an oncoming orgasm.

* * *

 

Killua felt like he was floating. All that existed in the world was himself and Gon. The feeling of Gon riding him was unlike anything he had ever felt, the sensations leaving his head foggy. His ass was so tight and moved over him like a dream, his fingers tightly pushing into the firm, smooth flesh of his hips. He thrust up wildly into his best friend and Gon rode him as if he was born to do it. His ass seemed to pull hungrily at his twitching cock creating so much stimulation Killua could barely keep his eyes open.

He felt Gon move over him and then felt the soft press of lips against his own. He blinked open his eyes for a moment before pulling Gon further into a passionate kiss, twisting one hand roughly into the other young man’s thick, coarse hair. The hard form of Gon’s body writhing against him as they fucked had Killua feeling dizzy, and the peak of his orgasm felt closer than ever.

He was determined to make Gon come as well and slid a hand down between them, taking hold of the Gon’s leaking cock and tugging quickly. Gon broke the kiss and cried out loudly, his face scrunching cutely as he moaned. Killua watched, captivated, as Gon’s body responded, powerful muscles flexing under soft, golden skin.

“K..Killu… I—”

Gon’s voice caught in his throat as he came, spurting warm come onto Killua’s chest and stomach. Killua barely noticed this, however. As Gon’s inner muscles pulsed with his orgasm, Killua’s own orgasm seemed to be pulled out of him suddenly. His vision left him as his cock throbbed inside Gon, coming harder than he ever thought possible. For a moment everything was paused, the world’s breath held.

He blinked his eyes open for a moment as he felt Gon snuggle against him, sighed loudly and contented, and let his eyes fall closed.

* * *

 

Gon awoke after a short nap and cuddled closer to Killua, who resumed playing absently with his hair. He cooed softly and hugged Killua closer to him.

“Mmm, Killua, why haven’t we been doing this forever?”

Gon noticed the other young man still his hand. After a few moments Killua spoke softly.

“I’ve wanted this for a really long time, Gon.” Gon heard the vulnerability in his voice.

He pushed himself up to lie on Killua’s chest and look the other young man’s face. Killua was flushed and his eyes were averted.

“Ne, Killu,” Gon said sweetly. “Why didn’t you ever try anything before? I didn’t even know!”

“Well,” Killua said quietly. “What if you said no? I couldn’t…” He trailed off, his eyes shining softly with unshed tears.

“Even if I did say no we would still be best friends, dummy,” replied Gon. He put his hand on his face. “I just feel so stupid for never realizing it before!”

Killua blinked his sadness away, hiding it with a slow, devilish smirk.

“Well, you are pretty stupid.”

“Hey!!!” Gon stuck out his tongue as Killua laughed.

Killua resumed playing with Gon’s thick hair, his insecurities lingering.

“Ne Gon…” His voice was hesitant.

“Was it… was it Hisoka that made you notice me…in this way?” Gon could hear the nervousness in his voice.

He twisted his mouth in contemplation.

“Sort of… the way I felt about Hisoka was really confusing, and I didn’t really know what was happening. It wasn’t until I was watching your floor master fight that realized you got me excited too, and then I started to understand. I went to go find you, but Hisoka found me first, and had the idea to surprise you…”

“You liked watching me fight?” Killua asked, surprised.

Gon blushed slightly.

“Yeah. You’re really powerful Killu. It’s… sexy!” he said sweetly.

It was Killua’s turn to blush. “You’re the one who’s sexy, idiot.”

Gon giggled softly and snuggled up to the other young man again, seemingly happy with the conclusion of their conversation. Killua’s mind, however, was still working. He had an idea.

_I need to go talk to Hisoka…_


	3. A Lesson in Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Gon confesses he is attracted to Hisoka and Killua's power, Killua seeks out Hisoka for some tips on dominance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! More of this story! I know it’s been forever, thank you all for your patience. Real life is dumb ’-_-  
> Enjoy!

Killua stood outside the closed door of hotel room, his initial confidence waning. After Gon’s confession that morning he decided he needed Hisoka’s tutelage…in sex. He had to be sure that Gon would stay interested in him. Now that the moment was upon him, however, he wondered if this was actually a good idea.

The door opened before he had even decided whether he would knock. Hisoka’s lithe form appeared, leaning against the doorframe.

“Killua-kun?” the man’s voice lilted. “And Gon isn’t with you?” He chuckled lowly. “I must say I’m surprised.”

Killua bristled.

“It’s not what you think, old man. I—”

Again, he faltered.

“I need your… help. With Gon.”

Hisoka took a step back and welcomed him inside the room. It identical to theirs, Killua noted. Each floor master suite must be the same.

He felt Hisoka move behind him.

“What is it that Gon needs helping with, Ki-llu-a-kun?” he hummed, running a finger along his shoulder and down his arm.

Killua shivered, and tried to suppress his reaction. He didn’t like the way his body responded to this man; it made him… vulnerable.

He rounded on Hisoka and took a step back, putting distance between them.

“Gon likes strength.” he explained. “That’s why he’s attracted to you, and to me.”

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, smirking. Killua felt hot.

“I... I’m good at fighting, but I—” He paused as Hisoka stepped forward. His hands and face felt flushed. He was caught by Hisoka’s golden, cold eyes, which stared right into his as the man moved closer and closer.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

“but I don’t know how to… to… be strong during…”

Hisoka ran spidery fingers through Killua’s hair, tucking a lock behind his ear.

He shivered.

Hisoka’s lips pressed against his and Killua moaned softly. He scolded himself internally for being so wanton, but at the same time he didn’t really mind.

He loved Gon, but kissing Hisoka was like drowning in fire.

Just as he leaned further into the kiss, Hisoka pulled away and he barely managed to suppress a moan of disappointment. He blinked open his eyes and saw the man eyeing him predatorily.

“Killua-kun wants to be dominant, hm?” Hisoka purred.

“Yeah,” he forced out, trying to sound more composed than he felt. Hisoka chuckled sadistically.

“This should be fun,” he smirked.

Killua blushed hotly and wondered what he had gotten himself into. Maybe this was a bad idea. He considered leaving. If was going to leave, he would have to do it now—any more time with this dangerous man and he wouldn’t have enough self-control to pull himself away.

Hisoka beckoned him to the bedroom. He followed.

As Killua stepped through the door Hisoka pushed it shut and pulled him close. He could feel his lean body pressing against his, warmth and muscle and hardness, and was instantly aroused. This was probably a bad idea.

Hisoka’s hand trailed slowly through his hair and along the skin of his neck and shoulder. His skin prickled under Hisoka’s gaze—he was the subject of intense study from the man looking down at him. His sharp mouth slipped into a grin.

“I know where we’ll start.”

Killua noticed he was already breathing heavily and tried to calm down, until—

“Take off your clothes; join me on the bed.”

Hisoka’s deep, commanding voice held full sway over him now. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pushed down his pants, his underwear hesitantly following.

Hisoka, now leaning against the headboard, motioned Killua to come closer. Nervous and naked he stumbled to the edge of the bed and stood beside the man, unsure of what to do. Hisoka eyed him up and down with a devious smile on his face. He reached out and grabbed the younger man’s hip.

“Straddle me, Killua-kun.”

Killua did as told and moved on top of him, sitting carefully on the man’s stomach with his legs tucked on either side.

Hisoka raised an eyebrow, amused, and grabbed his hips forcefully, pulling him lower until Killua felt his hardness press against his ass...he supposed this wasn’t a situation for coyness.

Just as he noticed movement Hisoka’s hand clenched around his neck. He grasped at the man’s fingers, trying to free himself, but Hisoka’s hand was powerful.

“Don’t try to pull away,” he scolded.

Killua glared at him but stilled. Once he stopped and assessed the situation he realized he could still breathe fine, it was just a bit difficult. It was still quite frightening, but he tried to remain calm.

“Strangulation is a relatively common practice, and something Gon seems to like,” he said staring intently at Killua. “It gives me power… and control…” He smiled evilly and stroked Killua’s erection with his free hand. “and makes you vulnerable…and takes control away.”

Killua whimpered. He didn’t understand it, but he was incredibly turned on. Somehow Hisoka’s hand gripping his neck _was_ making him harder.

Hisoka stopped suddenly, resting both his hands on Killua’s thighs.

“It’s also about trust. Deep down…” His finger touched Killua’s heart. “Gon knows I won’t kill him, or you, even though I could.” Killua’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “But it’s still… exciting, ne?” He felt cool, slender fingers drift back up to his neck, making him shiver.

“I… I think I understand,” he said breathily. Hisoka chuckled.

“We’ll see.”

Killua watched him reach over to the bedside table and pull a small length of fabric from the drawer. The shine of the silk caught the dim, yellow light of the room as Hisoka held it out in front of him.

“Take this,” he said, his eyes narrowed and playful.

Killua held out his hands as Hisoka dropped the scarf, but when the silk brushed his skin he pulled his hands away instantly, as though burned.

He looked incredulously at the fabric before his eyes flicked to Hisoka’s, unsure at what he felt.

“Zetsu?”

Hisoka smiled wickedly.

“There is nen woven in with the threads.”

“It makes you go into zetsu.” Killua finished. He tentatively lifted the silk from Hisoka’s stomach where it had fallen and let it slip across his fingers. It was a strange sensation to feel the nen drain from hands against his will.

“For people like us, Ki-llu-a-kun,” He pulled the scarf from his grasp. “Toys need to be a little more dangerous.”

Killua flushed as the man pulled his hands behind his back and tied the silk around his wrists. He tested the bind and found Hisoka to be right—it wasn’t impossible to get out of, but without his nen it wouldn’t be easy.

Hisoka eyed him hungrily and he suddenly felt very vulnerable—he was entirely at Hisoka’s disposal.

He held his breath as Hisoka trailed gentle, sharp fingers slowly up his body. Shivers racked his nerves each time nails brushed past a sensitive area, newly discovered. His mind slipped into a daze of sensation and his hips undulated unconsciously as his want grew. His skin burned beneath Hisoka’s hands as they moved to his entrance.

When the man’s fingers pressed into him he still felt surprise at how much he wanted this, how good it felt. There was dull pain and the stimulation was overwhelming, but he ached for it. He let out a low moan.

He felt the pull of Hisoka’s fingers as they slid out of him and firmly grabbed his hips. Legs spread, hands bound, Killua was completely at Hisoka’s mercy as he lifted him onto his hard cock and pressed inside. The pain was sharp but _so_ satisfying. Bursts of electricity coursed through his body, running up his back, shoulders, down his arms and legs, humming in his fingers and toes. As Hisoka’s cock thrust into him each time he felt another wave of pleasure, again and again until he was dizzy, mind dull and floating. He blinked his eyes open to see Hisoka moving beneath him, stomach muscles flexing as he pressed up inside him, eyes hot and vicious. His own cock was rock hard and bouncing, aching with need to be touched, to release. He pulled at the scarf binding his wrists but only felt more vulnerable and frustrated.

Hisoka smiled and Killua felt his fingers dig more sharply into his hips.

“How do you feel, Ki-llu-a-kun?”

How could he possibly voice what he was feeling? Everything was so much, each sensation completely overwhelming.

“I… I…” he tried. “It’s so good… I’m so close… Hisoka…”

“Mmm.” Cool fingers stoked his flushed face. “In this game you come when I say, Ki-llu-a-kun.”

He whined softly, his mind in a fog. Being at Hisoka’s mercy turned him on so much, only making his need greater.

He felt Hisoka sit up below him and kiss him suddenly. The soft flesh of his lips contrasted sharply with the harsh kiss, and soon it was all tongues and teeth. Killua moaned wantonly as Hisoka dominated his mouth, submitting himself entirely. Hisoka slammed his hips down roughly, stretching him deep over his hard cock. Killua broke the kiss and cried out loudly, shocks of pleasure pulsing through him. He felt Hisoka smirk against his face. Killua was lifted up and slammed back down, Hisoka’s strong hands impaling him on his cock again and again. It was so _deep_ and Hisoka felt so _big_ and his body was shaking and twitching as the man manipulated him utterly.

The pressure in his cock was so great it was painful, and the pounding against his prostate only made it worse with each and every thrust. He gave a strangled moan, it all felt so good it _hurt_ and he didn’t know what to do.

“Please, Hisoka… _Please_ ,” he begged.

Hot breath on his ear: “What do you want, Ki-llu-a-kun?”

His whole world was the man beneath him, his hot, hard body moving in and around him the only sensations registering in his dizzied mind.

“Touch me, touch me please!”

Strong fingers ran up his hips and sides.

“Did I say you could come Killua-kun?”

Killua whined in despair, pulling desperately against the binds on his wrists.

“Please,” he breathed, panicked. “I need to come so badly, I’m so close…”

“Nnnh,” Hisoka moaned, eyed half-lidded. “You beg so prettily.”

Hisoka grabbed his hips so hard Killua could feel bruises forming, and he cried out when he felt the man’s sharp teeth dig into his neck.

“Don’t stop, Killua. Beg for me while I fuck you.”

He slammed him down with incredible force, again and again and again. Killua could only moan loudly, in shock at the jolts of pleasure rushing through him.

It was too much; he had never felt like this before. His mind was empty of all thought but the feel of Hisoka and a desperate need.

“Hisoka, please! Please let me come! You- you feel so _good_ … I- I can’t take it anymore. It hurts I need to come so badly!”

He whined as Hisoka licked the sore, bitten spot on his neck.

“Yess… Tell me how it feels, Killua.”

“Hisoka… you’re so hard inside me…. I’m so hot, and dizzy…. I’m so hard and close, it hurts…. It’s… it’s so good… I… I can’t… Please!”

“Yes… Come for me.”

Hisoka’s cool hand wrapped around his burning cock and he was coming. In that moment everything disappeared into sweet release. His whole body was humming with pleasure, tensed and still. He could feel his heartbeat thumping through every bit of him, every nerve tingling with orgasm. His mind was hazy, and it went on and on until he thought he might pass out.

After a while he came down from the high, everything coming back into focus. Slowly he blinked his eyes open and found Hisoka smirking back at him. He blushed hotly, his mind now sharply aware of what the man had reduced him to.

“I… I….” He struggled to voice the swirling emotions in his head.

“That was fun, ne?” Hisoka purred.

Killua gasped as he shifted, the man’s cock still hard inside him.

“Now it’s your turn.”

He stared, somewhat confused, as Hisoka expertly pulled the silk from his wrists and held it up in between them. He stretched his wrists, still stiff from the confinement, before taking the piece of fabric from him hesitantly.

Hisoka reclined and smirked up at him, a challenge in his eyes.

Killua tried to focus—it was time for him to try. He realized Hisoka might only give him this chance to be dominant so he had to do his best and learn everything he could.

Determined, he reached for Hisoka’s wrists and pulled them above the man’s head, tying them securely to the headboard. He watched somewhat nervously as Hisoka pulled at the constraint, relieved when he was unable to escape it.

He stared down at the man straddled beneath him and was unsure what to do.

_What did he just do to me? How did he get me so… so worked up?_

He thought to what he had said about choking. _It was scary, but fun?_

Well, he knew how to be scary.

A demonic smile spread onto his face as he shifted his hands into sharp weapons. He was pleased to see Hisoka’s smirk falter. Gently he ran sharpened fingernails down the man’s body, delighting as muscles rippled reflexively one by one.

He felt somewhat at a disadvantage still being the “bottom” but was determined to make it work. He gripped Hisoka’s hips for leverage, fingers digging in sharply, and slowly moved over his cock, flexing his legs and ass to slide up and down on the hard member.

Hisoka moaned softly and Killua increased his pace, faster and faster until he was nearly bouncing on top of him. He looked down at Hisoka and understood what to do: take what he wanted. He was the one in control now.

He slowed his pace and Hisoka cried out ruefully. Killua leaned over him scraped his fingers down the man’s chest. Bright pink trails followed, the hot skin threatening to break and shed the blood just beneath it. The man moaned softly, squirming beneath him—he knew Hisoka would enjoy some pain, and he enjoyed giving it.

He was hard again and reached down to touch himself, sinking the sharp fingers of his other hand into the flesh of Hisoka’s hip for leverage. As he fucked himself slowly on Hisoka’s cock he could feel the pressure building slowly. He shifted until it entered him just so and had to keep from crying out as he pressed the man’s cock against his prostate again and again. Mercilessly he kept his pace slow, all the while pinning Hisoka to the bed with his strong sharp grip. He pumped his own leaking member faster and faster, using the body beneath him for his own pleasure.

Hisoka was squirming with frustration and moaning softly, getting a twisted satisfaction from the pain of the nails now cutting into his hip. Knowing this powerful man was under his control and could do nothing made it all the more arousing for Killua.

He could feel his second orgasm approaching but stubbornly held his rhythm, determined to give the man a taste of his own medicine. He could feel Hisoka struggling to move beneath him and clutched him even more firmly, his domination over the powerful man making his cock throb. With every brush against his prostate he became more and more incoherent, and it wasn’t long before he was moaning loudly alongside Hisoka, his release imminent.

He came suddenly and it overtook him like a wave. His aura pulsed around him and he aggressively pushed it into hatsu, electricity crackling through him. Before he was even coherent he registered a guttural moan beneath him.

Below him Hisoka looked completely disheveled, almost haggard with arousal: his hands bound above his head, hair tangled with scratches littering his skin, the mess of Killua’s release splattered on his stomach,  but most of all his eyes—hooded with arousal and crazed with want.

“Do it again,” his low voice murmured. Killua wasn’t going to give up his dominance so easily.

“Do what again?” Killua growled.

"Your hatsu,” he moaned, wanton. “Do it again.”

Killua arched over him and kneaded his claws into the man’s muscular chest.

“Like this?” He smiled sadistically and unleashed his hatsu into Hisoka, electricity pulsing wildly through them both.

Hisoka writhed beneath him, releasing a throaty moan. Killua felt the man’s muscles flexing powerfully under his fingertips and between his thighs as he rode out the pulsing electrical current.

It lasted mere seconds but felt like it would stretch on forever. When it ended Killua could feel the residual static in his hair and the places where they touched. Hisoka’s skin was hot and flushed and he was still harshly aware of the man’s cock inside of him, hard and throbbing. He _just_ came and already his cock was twitching against the older man’s muscular stomach. His mind was foggy and senses were dulled. He had used his hatsu a thousand times before, it didn’t usually leave him so dizzy....

“Untie me.”

Killua blinked and looked up at Hisoka and blanched in fear. Hisoka’s gold eyes were dark and feral and he could feel the lust rolling off of the other man in waves. His heart raced in fear as his body moved of its own accord.

He reached up and untied the silk.

In a flash Hisoka pushed him backwards onto the mattress, pinning him down, and thrust into him wildly. Killua’s legs were pressed up between their bodies, causing Hisoka’s cock to slam into his prostate again and again until Killua couldn’t even think. He could feel Hisoka’s heavy breathing on his flushed neck as he rutted into him like an animal.

Killua cried out involuntarily at a particularly hard thrust and Hisoka groaned in arousal. He shifted his weight, pressing his arms sharply into Killua’s as he held them down, and slammed into him harder, deeper, and Killua cried out again and again, the sound forced out in pulses with each thrust. “Ah—Ah—Ah—”

His body hummed as Hisoka consumed him, every thrust pounding into him and shattering any semblance of rational thought. His cock was hard and throbbing between them, dripping cool precum onto his clenched stomach. Hisoka had transformed him into a creature of pure arousal and sensation.

He could feel his orgasm building, the heat and pressure swelling unbearably. He wrapped his legs around Hisoka, pulling the man closer into him until his cock was buried inside him as deep as it could go, stretching him and filling him and pushing him closer and closer to release.

“H—H—Hisoka! Oh! Oh! Oh! Don’t… stop!”

Hisoka released his arms to grab his hips and used the leverage to slam into him even faster, growling into the nape of his neck. “Uhn, yes Ki-llu-a… grab me so hard that I bleed while I fuck you.”

Killua moaned and dug his sharpened nails into the muscles of the man’s back, holding on tightly as Hisoka hit his prostate over and over making his entire body pulse and jerk.

Hisoka moaned in response and reached between them to grab Killua’s aching cock.

“Do you want to come?” His breath was hot against Killua’s ear.

“Please! Yes! Yes!” Killua cried, desperately rocking his hips against Hisoka’s hand and digging his nails deeper into Hisoka’s back.

“Mmm,” he moaned. “Come with me Ki-llu-a-kun…. Emit your hatsu.”

He pulled his hand down Killua’s shaft once, twice, until Killua saw only white. He felt his hatsu erupt out of him as he came, come spurting out again and again as he orgasmed longer than he thought possible. He heard Hisoka crying out above him, his cock twitching deliciously inside him.

Finally the blood pounding through his body quieted to a low thrumming and he fell limp beneath Hisoka, relaxing every muscle and bringing his aura into a humming ten. Hisoka had collapsed on top of him, and even though he was a dead weight the pressure felt nice.

His senses slowly returned to him and Hisoka pushed himself up, resting his weight on one elbow and eyeing Killua intently. His gold eyes were hazy from the orgasm and a pleased smile pulled at his mouth.

Killua’s eyes fluttered closed as Hisoka leaned down and kissed him. He was surprised at how tender and passionate it was. Their mouths moved together and Killua sank into the deep depths of Hisoka—it made him want to submit himself entirely.

He pulled away and buried his face into Killua’s neck, kissing and licking until Killua was whimpering softly.

“I must admit you’ve hooked me with your hatsu, Ki-llu-a-kun,” he lilted. “We will do this again soon, ne?”

Killua barely managed to nod before promptly falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I have a bunch of ideas, but please let me know if there's anything in this story you'd like to see.


	4. "The Talk" without Much Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seventeen-year-old Gon and Killua return to Heavens Arena with a new goal, but when the young men have an unexpected encounter with someone from their past, things start to move in an even more remarkable direction. PWP Killua/Gon/Hisoka. POV switches between Gon and Killua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Another chapter! I did it you guys. This time Killua and Gon figure out where they stand, and then make out and stuff. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy.

Sitting on the bed, Gon tried to focus on the thrum of his aura but kept getting distracted. Holding his ren was second nature, but his mind kept racing back to his encounters with Killua and Hisoka. He still sometimes couldn’t believe everything that had happened. So shortly after realizing his true feelings, Hisoka had accosted him in the hallway and took him to their room, where they were shortly joined by Killua for a night neither young man had expected. This morning he and Killua had barely woken up before they were back at it. They went from being virgins to a ravenous couple in a day. It was hard to believe.

His body knew it was true, though—there was a new awareness of himself that skittered along his skin and made him feel hot. Killua had left sometime earlier that afternoon and already Gon was feeling tense. As when they first learned nen, a dam within him had burst open and there was a new and unstoppable current raging from inside him. Where there had been nen (that he had learned to control), now there was lust that colored every thought. He was insatiable, and Killua still wasn’t back.

He scolded himself and tried again to focus.

He heard the door click open and the sounds of Killua in the other room. Soon the white-haired young man came strutting into the bedroom, his hands casually in his pockets.

Gon smiled at him.

“You’re back!”

“Yeah,” said Killua, sitting down on the bed next him.

He touched Gon’s jawline and leaned in, kissing him with plush lips.

Gon kissed back enthusiastically. They both had a sense of urgency even though Killua had only been away for a few hours.

“I missed you."

* * *

 

As Killua kissed Gon he started to really feel guilty about going to see Hisoka alone. He should tell Gon, shouldn’t he? What would he say? They hadn’t really talked about any of this yet….

“I missed you too,” Killua said, sincere.

Gon deepened the kiss, sweeping Killua up in the passion. He was immediately turned on, consumed in Gon’s smell and the warmth of his body and the press of his touch. Gon fell back onto the bed as they kissed, pulling Killua on top of him. It was so easy for Killua to give in to Gon, to give him everything.

Killua pushed himself up and looked down at Gon, smiling at how flushed he looked already.

“Where did you go?”

Killua winced at the question, but he wouldn’t lie.

“I… I went to go see Hisoka.”

Gon perked up.

“Hisoka? Did… Did you...”

Killua shifted his gaze guiltily before nodding. He was afraid to look at Gon. He shouldn’t have gone.

“UGH NO FAIR!” Gon whined loudly. He threw himself flat on the bed, his bottom lip sticking out impetuously. “I was here all afternoon by myself, all... all... _horny_ and wondering when you would get back, when I could have come with you to have sex with Hisoka!!!”

Killua’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Of course Gon would only be jealous that he couldn’t come with. He moved further up on the bed so he was sitting next to Gon.

“You can come with from now on. I… I just needed to be alone with Hisoka this one time.”

Gon looked up at him with puppy eyes.

“Why couldn’t I come with?” he pouted.

“Be...Because…” Killua flushed with emotion. “I needed him to teach me to do stuff...like how he does...stuff.... so I could do everything you wanted.”

He chanced a glance back at Gon, who was watching him with a chiding expression.

“Killu, you’re perfect,” he admonished. “You didn’t need Hisoka to teach you anything.”

He showed him so by sitting up and kissing him softly.

* * *

 

Killua was still for only a moment before melting into the kiss. Gon tangled his fingers through Killua's thick, silky hair and pulled him closer, kissing deeper, pulling the other young man against him as he fell back onto the bed. He felt Killua climb on top of him, straddling them as they kissed. The weight and heat felt _so_ nice on his hips. Their erections brushed against each other’s clumsily.

He moaned as Killua’s hands ran down his chest and up under his shirt, breaking the kiss as Killua pulled it off over his head. His own shirt followed and then his hands were back, stoking the heat beneath his skin. Hands were replaced by kisses while Killua pulled off the rest of their clothes, and soon Gon was reveling in the feeling of being naked with Killua again. He was already addicted to the thrilling sensation.

“Let me try something,” Killua said. Gon nodded without hesitance.

Killua grabbed his hand and manipulated it so their index fingers touched.

“Tell me if you like how this feels,” he said. He looked focused.

Unexpectedly he zapped Gon’s finger with his hatsu.

“Ouch! Killuaaaa!” Gon pulled his finger back, cradling it with his other hand. “That hurt!”

The other young man looked down at him with a patronizing glare.

“Oh please, Gon. That was barely anything. You’re a baby,” he teased.

“Am not! Why’d you do that anyway?”

To his surprise Killua blushed at the question.

“Hisoka really likes it,” he mumbled.

“Oh, really?” Gon considered this. Hisoka had introduced him to things he hadn’t known he liked. He thought carefully about how the shock felt.

“I don’t think I do…” he said, his mouth twisting as he considered it. “It just… hurt. I guess not that much, but I don’t know. It’s not like… I don’t know, the stuff we did together. Does that make sense?” he rambled.

“Yeah,” replied Killua, nodding.

Gon walked his fingers on Killua’s thigh.

“So… what else did you do with Hisoka?” He felt left out that they were together without him, especially since he had been so horny all afternoon.

“We… He… Well…” Killua stammered, blushing furiously. “We… We had sex….”

Gon felt a flush rise to his own face. Now that he had been with them both, even with such sparse detail he couldn’t help but picture them together.

“I was like this,” Killua continued, referring to how he was straddling Gon. “But he was...inside me.”

Gon felt his face grow hotter.

“What else?”

* * *

 

Killua looked down at Gon and realized he was getting turned on from what he was saying. With the most devious of intentions, he loomed over Gon and looked right into his eyes.

“He tied my arms behind my back. He used this special cloth so I couldn’t get out of it.”

He saw Gon’s breath hitch, and his eyes were starting to look hazy and unfocused.

“He grabbed my throat, just like this…” He was nervous, but with a sense of resolve he reached down and grabbed Gon’s neck, applying just a bit of pressure.

A wave of arousal spread through him as Gon’s eyes fluttered and he moaned softly. He started slowly rolling their hips together. The friction felt so good and he _needed_ _it_.

_Gon likes this, keep going... What happened next..._

"Hisoka started to touch me," he whispered, trying to sound sexy. He moved to push Gon's legs apart and settled between them, keeping his hand wrapped around Gon's neck.

Gon moaned loudly as Killua pressed a finger inside him. Gon's reactions were getting him so hot he wondered how long he would be able to stay controlled.

Watching Gon closely, he pressed in a second finger and started pumping them in and out. The other young man's eyes had shut and he was moaning softly. Killua's eyes swept down Gon's body and he blushed—Gon was so attractive. His stomach muscles were clenching in reaction to Killua's attentions, his shoulders and arms flexing as his hands gripped the sheets, and his hard cock lying dripping on his stomach.

Dizzy with arousal Killua let go of Gon's neck and grabbed the shaft of his cock, practically drooling as he pulled it into his mouth. He heard Gon gasp loudly as he quickly started moving over it. The hard flesh felt so good against his tongue.

It wasn't long before Gon was moaning loudly, his hands twisted into Killua's hair. Killua moved faster and faster, his fingers and mouth working Gon into oblivion. He felt his cock twitch against his tongue, then a burst of semen as Gon gave a strangled cry.

Killua swallowed (mostly because he was caught by surprise and didn't know what else to do). His fingers still moved inside the other young man, whose face was slack and flushed. Killua kissed around his thighs, stomach, and the base of his cock still red and sensitive from the orgasm. Gon softly moaned as he curled his fingers inside him.

"I want to fuck you Gon."

* * *

 

"Yes, please Killua..." Gon breathed, still lightheaded from coming. "I want you inside me."

He moaned and rocked his hips with Killua's fingers, encouraging him to push them deeper, harder inside him. His skin was so sensitive that each of Killua's kisses burned into him, branding him.

He felt Killua's fingers curl inside him and a high whine escaped from his throat.

“Nhn… Killu… fuck me _please_ …”

He heard Killua moan above him, his fingers left, and not a moment later his hard cock was pressing against his entrance. He braced himself, trying to relax, as Killua pressed quickly but carefully into him. He filled and stretched him and Gon felt so light headed he forgot to breathe.

And then Killua was moving, thrusting into him, steadily, harder. Gon felt his arms being pulled above his head and held there, the sharp weight of Killua’s forearms pressing them down into the mattress. He couldn’t move and he was so hard he was aching. He whimpered as his cock strained between them, largely untouched apart from brushing against Killua’s stomach every moment or so.

Killua growled as he fucked him, face flushed and eyes unfocused as though in a trance. He leaned down and buried his face in the pillow next to Gon’s head. Gon realized he was bracing himself against his pinned arms only a moment before he slammed into him, fast and deep, before using the newfound leverage to crash into him again and again.

Gon cried out loudly, curving his hips up to meet the devastating thrusts. His whole body was trembling.

“Killua… Killua… Killua…” he gasped.

He was so close his cock was pulsing between them.

“Can I come? Please… Killu…”

“Mhn…” he moaned. “Not yet.”

Killua stilled his hips and reached down, grabbing Gon’s legs, pushing them up against his body, and hooking them over his shoulders. He pinned his arms again and Gon whimpered loudly as Killua's cock pressed into his prostate—he hadn't even started moving yet!

“Gon…”

Gon looked into Killua's eyes, light and dilated. He felt entirely saturated with love and want for the young man above him.

Then Killua kissed him and thrust into him all at once, and his body surrendered to a boiling wave of pleasure. Killua hit his prostate again and again, each thrust sending a burning pulse from inside out until he could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

Kissing Killua desperately, he endeavored to get closer, pull him closer, pull him in deeper. He moaned with abandon against the other young man's mouth. The pressure beneath his skin was building and building, each thrust against his prostate pushing Gon closer to an impending explosion. Entirely too dizzy, he felt the telltale lightness creep over him. Arms still pinned down, his hands desperately fought for purchase, finding only a flimsy pillow to grip.

“Ah—ah—ah!”

His come spurted between them as his orgasm rushed out of him. Its wake flowed through his body again and again, all the way out to his fingers and toes.

Killua whimpered and stilled above him, holding him tightly, before coming inside him with a soft, breathy moan.

He collapsed on top of Gon and they lay there together, hot, sticky, and spent. Their chest moved together as they breathed, at first heavy but now growing slower. Killua’s hands still gripped Gon’s wrists, but gently now, and Gon could feel Killua’s cool breath against his cheek. All was still. He felt so peaceful.

* * *

 

Later they sat together in bed, watching some crappy TV. Gon had pulled on his underwear, Killua his sleep pants, and they cuddled as they watched. The room was dark and the bright light of the TV flickered on their faces.

Gon noticed Killua seemed absent-minded, maybe even a bit standoffish. Even though he was playing with Gon’s hair, the action seemed… nervous?

“Is something wrong, Killu?”

Killua stiffened next to him.

“I… I just…” he trailed off.

Gon shifted to look at him better. When he still didn’t say anything, Gon kissed him on cheek for encouragement. Killua blushed sharply and looked away, embarrassed.

“I just feel bad for going to Hisoka without you,” he blurted out. “It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now… Should I feel bad about it? I… I love you, Gon. I want us to be together. Hisoka… with Hisoka it’s so… confusing.”

Gon touched him reassuringly.

“I love you too, Killu. I’m not mad. You are the most important person to me in my _whole life_.”

Killua smiled softly. Gon was quiet for a moment.

“Hisoka is confusing, but I think it’s okay. We both like Hisoka, right?”

Killua hesitantly nodded.

“So we can like him together, right?”

Killua’s eyebrows rose in surprise, and chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah I guess so.”

Gon, satisfied with the solution, cuddled up to the other young man again.

“Hisoka likes both of us, doesn’t he?” said Gon.

“Uhn,” affirmed Killua, nodding. “I think he liked you the most at first, but now after today I think we’re tied.” He resumed playing with Gon’s hair.

“What happened today?”

“I used my hatsu on him. He got really excited.”

“Oh right,” said Gon. “I don’t think I really liked that… Did he really get excited from your hatsu?”

“Mhm. I think it made him come, actually.”

Gon was silent for a moment.

“Do you want to go see Hisoka together tomorrow?” Gon asked quietly.

“Yeah… I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is still in progress because I love these three! Besides a handful of things I have planned, this fic is still pretty much PWP, so if there is anything you want to see (smut or plot) please let me know in the comments, and I'll consider putting it in! That being said, I'm currently in grad school so it will be slow-going. But I promise it will be updated eventually. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
